The Power of Two
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Set in s4/5, spoilers. Dean finds out that he has a twin brother that John gave up long ago, and Cas recruites him to help fight the upcoming Apocalypse -Dean doesn't like this one bit- but what happens when Lucifer gets ahold of Nathan? new summary !
1. Prologue

**a/n: I'm not sure Nathan Scott's true eye colour because at times it looks like they're green and other time they look like they're gray. But for this fic I am going to make them green, so don't judge me.**

**The Power of Two: Prologue**

Mary screamed as she felt another contraction overwhelm her. She squeezed John's hand with brutal force as she forced herself to breath through it. It was too soon for this, she and John weren't ready for this, especially not for two babies — not for twins. They could barely afford the house that they were living in, John had to take extra shifts at the garage and she was working extra hours at the café. She knew that it made her a horrible person to even think about it, but they couldn't keep both boys — they just couldn't.

"John," she whimpered, still feeling the after effects of the last contraction.

"_Shhh_, its okay." he soothed, rubbing her bulging stomach in the same manner. "Just a little while longer and we're going to have our arms full of two healthy, beautiful baby boys." he smiled at her.

Mary felt her eyes well with tears as she saw that smile, the smile that he had given her when she said yes to his marriage proposal. How was she going to tell him? He wanted this as much — if not more — than she did. John thumbed away a tear that escaped the corner of her eye and trailed down her pale cheek.

He gave her a gentle and loving smile. "Don't worry; I know that it was a surprise when we found out that you were pregnant, and an even bigger shock when we found out that it wasn't with just a boy, but a set of twin boys." his eyes brightened at just the mention of it. "And I know that money it scarce at the moment, but we'll pull through — we always do."

"John," it was a sob this time and more tears leaked from her eyes.

John looked at her with concern. "Don't cry, Mary." he whispered.

"I can't do this, John; _we_ can't do this." she blurted.

"Of course we can," John tried to reassure, but Mary shook her head.

"It's too much; I know that you love these boys with all of your heart, John, but you know that it's true."

"No," John shook his head, looking down at his feet as tears welled in his own eyes. "We can, we can take care of them Mary, I swear it." he looked up at her with desperate eyes.

"Not both of them, we can't John." she sobbed, clenching her jaw as she felt a contraction come over her.

John stared at her, openly sobbing as he realized that he was going to have to give up one of his babies. He pressed his forehead against his hands that clasped Mary's, his tears soaking into the material that covered the Hospital gurney.

He did so, even if it broke his heart in half to do so, he gave away one of his sons. Their first born was named Dean Michael Winchester, and he had the exact same eyes as Mary. And three minutes and forty-seven seconds later their other son was born, Nathan Royal Winchester — or as he singed the birth certificate and forged the father's signature; _Nathan Royal Singer_. John knew that it was the right decision to make; Bobby was his best friend and his boss, he lost his wife a year ago and this was his chance to have the child that he never got the chance to have.

John held baby Nathan in his arms for the last time, his green eyes gazing up at John. John forced the tears back, this was his little baby boy, his youngest.

"Remember," John cooed softly to Nathan. "This doesn't mean I don't love any less then your brother. Bobby's going to take care of you, he's going to be your father and he's going to love you just as must as I do." he placed a kiss on the freckle on Nathan's cheek, the only thing so far that distinguished him from Dean.

Nathan blinked up at him and gurgled; a stray tear escaped John's eye and pattered onto Nathan's blue-capped head.

**note: I hoped you liked the beginning; I actually came up with this idea a while ago, but never really continued it because I got other fics that needed to be written and posted right then. But at the moment I don't really have anything else to write besides, so I wrote the rest of this. Plus, there seems that there aren't much Dean&Nathan crossover fics.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: 25 years later

**a/n: This fic is going to be a criss-cross between season 4 and 5, a mix up between the two. The facts from both with be mixed together, so at times it may not makes sense; but I would hope that you will read-on despite that.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of Two: Twenty-Five (25) Years Later . . .<strong>

Bobby banged the last of the dirt from the dust pan into the garbage, slightly excited yet annoyed with himself that he had actually cleaned up for this occasion. There was a meatloaf in the oven with ten minute left on the timer, the table was set and he had gotten fresh beer.

He was acting like a house wife, but he would let it slid since he hadn't seen Nathan for a few months now. Three months ago Nathan had gone away to High Fliers, a camp that trained future NBA stars. Bobby was proud that his son had chosen something in the regular life and he wasn't interested in enough to pursue the Supernatural; despite knowing what was really out there.

"_Dad?_"

The door slammed and Bobby face scrunched up, "The door!"

Nathan winced forgetting one of his father's stronger rules. "Sorry," he called back, setting his duffle by the door.

He heard the ring of the timer go off and made his way to the kitchen; looking around the familiar house with a raised brow. He walked into the kitchen to find Bobby setting a steaming meatloaf on top of the stove. "Did you clean for me?" Nathan teased.

Bobby turned to him, "You think you're that special?"

Nathan grinned at him in return. "That's what my name tells me,"

Bobby shook his head, but pulled Nathan into a crushing hug anyway. "How've you been, boy?" he said gruffly, emotionally.

Nathan hugged him tightly back. "Good; the training went well; I got my A-game."

They pulled back from each other, but Bobby kept a hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Good," Bobby gave his shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Good,"

Nathan gave him a look. "Why are you getting so emotional?"

Bobby pulled back, his face pinched into a scowl. "What's the rule, boy?" he demanded.

Nathan wasn't going to touch this with a pole. He shook his head instead. "No chick flick moments; if one is in the making, don't point it out to the other participants." Nathan recited.

"Good." Bobby told. "Now stop being an idjit and go wash up so we can eat this meal that I slaved over."

Nathan grinned at his father before he slipped up the stairs; the downstairs bathroom out of order at the moment.

While Nathan was upstairs, Bobby set the table and placed a couple of beers on the table, before serving the meatloaf. It had always been tough to get Nathan to come over, that is, without Dean and Sam finding out, not to mention the Angels and Castiel. Bobby had known of the Supernatural long before he had met John Winchester, it was the loss of his wife by a Demon that had gotten him into it in the first place. Bobby had been cautious back then, but ever since John had brought him Nathan, it was more than ten-fold now.

The instant that Bobby had held the baby boy in his arms, the Hunter knew that he had to go into research overload; finding anything and everything that he could to protect this child from every Monster out there. Making it so that they couldn't harm him, let alone even knowing that he existed despite the fact that Bobby was raising him. It had been hard work, and even now after 24 years he was still finding knew protection spells and wards. It was especially hard now that fringin' Angels were in the picture, the Devil too.

Not to mention the fact that the Winchester brothers seemed to drop in whenever the hell they wanted, very much inconvenient for Bobby. But he had been making it work for twenty-four years now, and he was sure that the Angels knew nothing about his son.

The front door slammed and Bobby stood frozen for a second before he realized the implications of what that actually meant.

"Balls," it left his mouth under his breath as he jumped into action.

First he shut the double doors that lead to the kitchen, blocking what he could with his company just upstairs.

"Balls," Bobby cursed again because that was all that he could do really.

He had no real way of stalling Nathan, so the only other thing that he could do was get the brothers to leave without getting them suspicious. But damn if they didn't know the instant that they saw him, and why the hell was he so damn flustered?

"What are you boys doing here?" Bobby asked gruffly, stepping in front of Sam and Dean; blocking their way before they could make it to the library.

"Bobby?" Dean questioned, already suspicious.

"Company," was all Bobby said.

Dean looked at him for a moment, before his eyes widened slightly and he grinned at Sam. "Bobby's got a lady friend!"

Sam grinned at Bobby too. "Wow, Bobby."

"Quit being a bunch of bone heads." Bobby growled back.

"This lady musta really need some lovin' if she's coming to you." Dean snickered.

Bobby swatted at him, which caused the younger man grin even more as he tried to dodge it. Bobby wasn't going to correct them, they had assumed that he had female company and he wasn't going to try and deny it—it was an excellent cover; one that they made up no less. He just wished that they'd hurry up and leave before Nathan came back down stairs and noticed his absence, and came looking.

"Fine." Dean said, knowing the implications that lay behind Bobby's stare if they stayed longer and the bodily harm that lay with it.

Sam and Dean turned the door, it was halfway pushed open when Nathan came stomping down that stairs and Bobby silently cursed. Though there was still that chance that the brothers would leave it alone—as it turned out, Sam did, already out the door and waiting for Dean—but Bobby just wanted to kick Dean where it hurts because he just couldn't let it go—especially this one time when it meant everything.

"Dean," Sam sighed, noticing that said brother had turned around, a devilish grin on his lips.

And even then it was fine because Bobby could still kick Dean's ass because that was the one thing that Dean would not want; to be on Bobby's bad side. But then that went to hell to because Nathan called out, in search of his father.

_"Dad_?"

"**Dad?**" Sam and Dean chorused giving Bobby confused looks; Sam coming back inside.

"Balls," Bobby cursed quietly, taking off his hat and scrubbing a hand through his hair as the doors behind him slid open and revealed Nathan.

"Dad? Oh!" Nathan said in surprise as he noticed Dean and Sam. "I didn't know that we had company."

"**Dad**?" Sam and Dean repeated, incredulous.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Power of Two: **

_"Dad?" Sam and Dean repeated, incredulous._

Nathan furrowed his brows as he looked at the two men before he looked at Bobby, who had his eyes squeezed tight.

"Dad? Who are these people?" Nathan asked, narrowing his eyes at Dean and Sam.

"Balls!" Bobby cursed again, louder this time as he looked up. "I knew this was going to happen one day, just not today."

"Bobby, what the hell is going on?" Dean finally spoke, furrowing the brows at the guy that kept calling Bobby dad.

Bobby let out an explosive breath as he recapped his head. "Dean, Sam, this is my son, Nathan, your brother."

"**What?**!" the three of them chorused this time, all turning to Bobby.

Bobby didn't say anything more and instead turned, going to sit at his desk. He pulled out a bottle of amber liquid and pored some into a glass before he drank it in a few swallows. Dean, Nathan and Sam fallowed him; Nathan and the Winchesters sending each other suspicious glances.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Nathan asked softly, confused; he was an only child and if Bobby said that these two were his brother, than they were Bobby's sons too.

Bobby finally looked up. "Why don't you take a seat, boys?"

For a second they didn't move and then at the same time they all took action; quickly finding a seat. Dean and Nathan took the chairs that were across from Bobby, while Sam took a seat on the cot by the wall. All three looked at Bobby expectantly, demanding answers.

Bobby let out another sigh before he looked at Nathan. "Nathan, you are my son, we just aren't related by blood."

"But—" Nathan started, but didn't finish; what could he really say to that, all he felt was hurt—Bobby had been lying to him all this time, and what of it was the truth and what was a lie.

"There's nothing to be but-ing about, you are still my son whose diapers I changed and tucked in at night." Bobby told him firmly, a softness in his eyes that only a son could bring out in a father.

Dean looked between the two of them, never seeing Bobby like this before, despite the fact that he thought of the brothers as sons too. Dean didn't know what to think about that—hell, he didn't know what to think about anything at the moment. How could John have another son—again—and not tell them all this time; and Bobby, knowing about it, raising said kid and never telling them all this time? Dean shook his head, he better pay attention because there was no way that he was going to go through this again.

"What about mom?" Nathan asked, for the moment ignoring the Winchesters; right now he just wanted to know the truth, to know that his whole life hadn't been a complete lie.

"Angela Singer was not your mother, she died a year before I got you by Demon possession." Bobby said, looking down at his hands briefly at the reminder of his beloved wife and how he had gotten into the Hunting business in the first place.

"Then who is?" Nathan asked, his voice hard.

Now it did make sense why he didn't feel that mother-son connection between them, despite the fact that he had only seen pictures of her—and never ones were she was pregnant, he now realized. But he thought of her as his mother and thought that that was where he had gotten his dark hair and his emerald eyes—but that had just been a lie too—one, he realized, of many that were to come.

"Mary Winchester," Bobby said, this time looking between Dean and Sam before he turned back to Nathan. "And your real father was John Winchester; both Dean and Sam's parents."

"How is this possible?" Sam asked; confused more than anything.

"When your guys' mother first became pregnant, that was with Dean and then the realized that they were having twins." Dean and Nathan's eyes snapped to each other at that, looking each other up and down, noting the sameness in their features, hair colour and eyes—the weren't identical twins, but they were paternal twins either.

Bobby continued, "They were just starting out, just getting their life started and they realized that they wouldn't be able to take care of the two of you; they just weren't ready." Bobby looked between the two of them, wanting them to understand this. "They did want to give one away to the adoption agency on the chance that you'd be left there. John and me had known each other for years, we worked with each other and were friends; so I adopted you Nathan." he now only stared at his son. "Not only because John asked me to, but because I wanted to; the minute I held you in my arms I knew that you were *_my_ son."

Nathan was silent as he looked at his father, yes, this was his father; the one that raised him and took care of him, not this John Winchester who just happened to be the owner of the sperm that created him. He would always think of Bobby as his father, not matter what happened tonight—despite the fact that they were not related by blood.

Dean took the silence as his chance to speak. "If he's our brother, then why did we just find about this now?" he demanded.

"Afterward, when your parents finally got themselves together, you were four and Mary was pregnant with Sam. They wanted Nathan back, but I wouldn't have it, he wasn't some pet cat that you can get back if change your mind; he was my son." Bobby said firmly. "After your mother died, your father stayed here for awhile while he sorted things out and I made him promise not tot say a word to Nathan. Then he turned the obsession of hunting the Yellow-Eyed Demon onto you and Sam, he wanted Nathan too, but I refused it. I tried to get your father to change his mind about the two of you boys, but he was bull-headed." Bobby shook his head.

Dean hated the fact that he had been lied to; especially as something as big as the fact that he had another brother—a twin at that—and that he had been here the whole time, all around him. Probably only an arms length away every time he and Sam had come to the Salvage Yard. And maybe he was even a little jealous of Nathan, but he was never going admit it to anyone.

"I did agree, however, that I would tell Nathan about the Supernatural when he was the right age and able to make the decision on whether or not he wanted to be a Hunter instead of forcing it on him like your father did to you two bone-heads." Bobby sighed.

Okay, so now Dean was definitely possibly envious—he and Sam had never really had a chance to choose whether this is what they wanted to do; John did force it on them, this is what they grew up with and was what they had been fashioned into. Hunting was sewn into their life-lines, Sam had tried to get out with little success, the Yellow-Eyed Demon haven fallowed him to Harvard. Dean gave a silent sigh as he ran his fingers through his locks and he and Sam shared a look.

"Why did you try so hard to hide him," Dean glanced at Nathan, still not sure what he felt about the other man. "Even he knew about all this shit, you didn't have to hide him—even if we did meet, you wouldn't have to spill the beans."

"You mean like now?" Bobby retorted. "No offence, but you bone-heads drag the Hunting life with you no matter what; like it's your frigin' girlfriend." the three boys raised their brows at the same time at the comparison. "What would be the point of Nathan not choosing that life if it hangs around you guys? I've been trying to protect him from these things for his entire life, and to have all that hard work blown because of a simple 'hello'?" Bobby shook his head. "And now with all this Angels VS Devil crap flying around..."

Nathan's brows shot up at that; Angels and the Devil? This was news to him. He vaguely knew about Ghosts and Vampires and Werewolves and Shape Shifters and all that crap—all the Monsters of the world—but Angels and the Devil; Heaven and Hell stuff? Bobby had told him when he was about sixteen, and Nathan had read all the books and crap, but despite the seriousness in his father's voice and face, he couldn't really believe it, think that it was true—if he saw it face to face, then yeah...that'd be real enough for him to believe, but until then it was all still just a fairy tail.

"Now what?" Sam asked, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they had yet another brother, and said another brother was Dean's twin.

"Now you guys should probably chat." Bobby said, knowing that whether they wanted to or not, it should be done. He looked at Nathan long and hard, making sure that his son was okay because he knew that this was going to be the hardest on him. Before he stood, "I'll let you boys get to it."

Though before he could move, there was the gust of wind and the sound of wings and Castiel appeared behind Dean and Nathan in a whirlwind of tan coat-tails.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Power of Two:**

_Though before he could move, there was the gust of wind and the sound of wings and Castiel appeared behind Dean and Nathan in a whirlwind of tan coat-tails._

"Balls!" Bobby cursed; this was exactly what he was trying to avoid—but once an Angel had a scent, they were like a dog with a bone.

"I do agree that we should have a...chat." Castiel spoke.

Dean and Sam jumped from their seats and faced the Angel while Nathan twisted in his seat to look at the sudden appearance of the Angel with wide eyes, Cas staring back at him. Nathan stood slowly too and faced him fully, silent.

Dean found himself trying to figure out whether he should slowly intergraded himself in front of Sam or Nathan. It wasn't like Cas was the enemy, but right now he seemed really pissed. He knew that Sam knew how to protect himself, but by the look on Nathan's face, Dean knew that the kid had no idea what the hell was happening right now. And that was how Dean found himself inching himself in front Nathan.

"Hey, Cas." Dean greeted him as casually as he could, and Castiel's eyes slid from Nathan to him. "We were just talking about you," They had been, in a way; yeah, Bobby was just saying how he had wanted to keep Nathan out of the Angels sights.

Castiel didn't say anything, the look in his eyes did and Dean found himself cringing inwardly.

Sam stepped forward, trying to save Dean from some harm. "We just got back from saving that Seal in Philadelphia,"

Castiel looked at him, and Sam gave a silent sigh relief when he found that some of the anger had left the Angel's eyes. But that wasn't long lived when his eyes turned back to Dean, Nathan and Bobby.

"You have been hiding something very important in plain sight," Castiel addressed Bobby. "Something that could very well help in defeating Lucifer and the other Angels."

"That _something _is my son," Bobby growled, papa-bear coming out as he stepped around his desk and beside Dean. "And I've been keeping him from you with good reason."

"He is not your son," Castiel stated. "He is of John Winchester's blood-line, therefore he is a Vessel."

"You are not going to do this, Cas." Dean said, his voice almost a growl.

Nathan eyes shot around the room; never focusing on a person for longer than three seconds flat. He had no idea what the hell was going on or what this Castiel was to the others, but he could feel the unnatural power emitting from him like a charge. Nathan had no idea how far into this whole Devil-Angel business the others were in and apparently him as well without any of his knowledge, but he knew that none of it could be good if he considered a 'Vessel' for something and knew that it was bad with the way that the others were trying to get this man to stop paying attention to him.

"...It has to be done, Dean." Castiel was saying and Nathan did not like the sound of that and he could tell that the others didn't as well. "It could be the only way if you do not."

"That is not going to happen, none of it." Dean growled back.

"If you do not, then he will have to."

"You are not going to put a finger on him; he is not a part of this like the rest of us." Dean countered.

"But he is; we've known that there was a piece missing and this was it. He will join the fight,"

Dean ground his teeth together; didn't these dick-heads see that Humans were not their play-toys to do with what they wished? Cas was being a real dick-head right now, and that pissed Dean off more than he realized. He thought that Cas was different—knew that he was and right now he was just as desperate as the rest of them—but that was no reason for what he was trying to do—bringing Nathan into this when he didn't need to be. Dean was still processing that fact that Nathan was his twin, and that actually seemed to be the reason why this was happening.

Because Dean was the first born child, he was Michael's Vessel, but because Nathan was in the womb with him, he was also a Vessel to Michael. Sam would have been considered the second-born, and that made him Vessel to Lucifer—then there was the last born, as far as they knew; Adam, who in the line of things, was another Vessel for Michael. Adam had died a while back, so he was no longer in the picture and despite how it was done, Dean was glad that he didn't have to be a part of this. Unfortunately, Sam was still a target for the Devil and Dean was for Michael, but it would seem that it didn't matter whether or not Dean said YES, because substitutions seemed to be everywhere.

"Nobody's joining anything!" Dean shouted.

Castiel's expression didn't change. "This is the way that it has to be, Dean."

Dean's nostrils flared with his frustration. "Nobody is taking anybody as a Vessel and having a battle that is going to cause the Apocalypse, Cas. The whole point of Team Freewill is that we're throwing out the script, making our own pages."

"We've tried that and it has gotten us nowhere." Castiel informed, his voice grave. "I'm sorry, Dean, but this is how it needs to be." he disappeared.

"Wha—!" but that was as far as Nathan got because Castiel reappeared in front of him (behind Dean and Bobby) and placed two fingers in the center of his forehead.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Power of Two:**

_"Wha—!" but that was as far as Nathan got because Castiel reappeared in front of him (behind Dean and Bobby) and placed two fingers in the center of his forehead._

Dean and Bobby spun around, but Nathan was no longer behind them.

"This is not good." Sam stated needlessly.

"This is exactly what I was trying to prevent." Bobby said angrily, jerking off his cap and running his fingers through his hair roughly. He couldn't believe that Castiel has stolen his son, and knew that he'd never be able to forgive the Angel.

Dean patted Bobby's shoulder. "Don't worry; we'll find a way to get Nathan back, we always do." he just hoped that what he promised was true.

* * *

><p>Nathan opened his eyes, his heart racing as he found himself in a pearl-white room. The table and chairs in the middle of it were the same colour, the trimmings the colour of gold. The walls were accompanied by tables all the same, with vases of flowers and fancy looking paintings on the walls.<p>

Castiel was still in front of him and he lowered his hand; Nathan backed up quickly until he hit a wall.

"What do you want?" he demanded; this was no longer a fairy tail, but quite serious—and he hated it.

Cas stared at him. "Your help in winning the fight against the Devil and the war of the Angels." he stated simply as if it were a known fact and since Nathan was of the Winchester blood-line it shouldn't be news to him—

But in fact it actually wasn't, he had no idea about it until a few minutes before when he was in his father's library. Nathan had no idea that something as big as Hell and Heaven really existed, let alone a war going on between the two as well as what Nathan could tell was in-fighting? Because right now he would hope that Castiel was an Angel and not a Demon of some kind. And what Castiel had said didn't really answer his question because he knew nothing of this on-going war—it was none of his business and he didn't want a part in it.

"I'm not a part of this; I don't know who you are and I this is none of my business." Nathan told the man with some back-bone, standing up straighter though still pressed against the wall because he could feel the power that came off of this man in what seemed like waves to Nathan.

Castiel cocked his head ever so slightly. "I am Castiel; Angel of the Lord, Servant to God, A Warrior of His Will." the Angel told him, and Nathan looked at him with raised brows. "You are a part of this war, Nathan Winchester; it is in your blood and is your Destiny."

"That's not my name," Nathan told him faintly, his eyes now wide with a tilt of fear. "That's not my name," he said again, this voice stronger and clearer this time. Castiel stared at him unblinking and Nathan swallowed. "My name is Nathan Royal Singer, not Winchester. And you say that it is in my blood, but I have not been in this war until moments ago when you snatched me from my home and my father."

"This is much more bigger than yourself and your petty emotions and needs, Nathan." Castiel told him, unrelenting. "This is about millions of billions of humans and lives; your father's—Bobby Singer—and your brothers—Dean and Sam."

Nathan stared at him silently, not moving a muscle as he started at this powerful creature in the form of a Human, his heart silent but beating fast. He had never wanted part in the Hunting business, had wanted a normal life and that was why he was glad that his father had given him a choice; but now his decision didn't just apply to him, but to his father and his new found brothers—one younger and the other his twin.

Nathan licked his lips. "Tell me." he said, his voice soft but with strength and resolve behind it.

* * *

><p>Dean had never seen Bobby like this before; had never seen him pace or worried about anything as much as he seemed to be worried about him son. And that just sounded weird in Dean's ears despite the fact that he could totally see Bobby running around this place trying to catch a toddlin' toddler. Bobby had been more of a father to him and Sam then their own father had been, and he loved the grizzled man just as well.<p>

So then why had he never seen Bobby like this before?

The thought that he didn't care as much about them as he did Nathan slipped from his mind as soon as it had entered; Bobby did think of them as his own sons. Maybe it was just different because Bobby probably did do this on occasion for him and Sam, but they were just never there to witness it. And this situation was totally different too, because Nathan wasn't a Hunter and didn't know as much about the Supernatural as they all did—and he had just been kidnapped by Castiel, who was supposed to be on their side.

Dean knew that trying to talk to Bobby or even trying to give him comfort would just piss the older man off, so he got together with Sam; trying to come up with ideas on how they could get Nathan back.

"We can summon Cas?" Sam suggested, "He'd be forced to come here."

"Yeah, but that'd just bring him here. He's desperate and thinks that by separating Nathan from us, it'll make it easier for him to cave." Dean countered.

"Where do you think Cas took him?"

"Probably to that same room where they took Adam; that white room." Dean said.

Sam sighed, running his finger through his long, dark locks. He glanced at Bobby before looking back at Dean, lowering his voice as he spoke. "What do you think about this whole another brother thing?" he asked, knowing that this probably wasn't the best time, but at the same time it did seem best.

Dean glanced at Bobby before he looked back at Sam, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know; I can't say that I'm that surprised that dad would hide something like this from us. But I am surprised that Bobby did."

"I guess that he was trying to protect Nathan," Sam defended lightly. "And what about whole twin-thing?"

"We're not twins;" Dean pointed out. "At least not identical twins; though I do guess that we look more alike than me and you."

"That's all you have to say?" Sam's eye brows shot up in surprise.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, his eyes flickering away for a second. "We don't even know the guy." was all he said in return. And that was the truth; Dean didn't know Nathan enough to really feel anything—and it wasn't like on television where a set of twins who didn't know each other, brush shoulders and suddenly they knew that there was always something missing in their lives. No, it was nothing like that; in fact, Dean found it kind of hard to wrap his head around the idea.

There was the gust of wind and Bobby stopped in his tracks, his eyes snapping to the doorway where Castiel appeared. His eyes narrowed as he didn't see Nathan, but then his son stepped out from behind the Angel. Bobby gave a sigh of relief and grabbed Nathan, pulling him into a crushing hug. Nathan, surprised for a second didn't move, but then hugged his father back.

Bobby finally backed off too, but now his face was alit with fury as he looked at Castiel instead of relief.

"_You_—" Bobby started.

"**Dad**!" Nathan interrupted and Bobby's eyes went to his. "We talked, and I decided that I want to help."

* * *

><p><strong>note: I hoped that you've liked this fic so far and I should have it updated with new chapters on Monday.<strong>

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Power of Two:**

_"Dad!" Nathan interrupted and Bobby's eyes went to his. "We talked, and I decided that I want to help."_

"What?" Bobby growled out.

Dean and Sam's eyes widened at the unexpected omission; Nathan had only been gone for about an hour.

Nathan held up his hands in a calming matter as he spoke. "You gave me a choice, dad. I didn't want to live a life with the constant fear and danger—the threat of loosing someone that I loved. But what good would a basketball career be if the world was going to shit?" Nathan took a breath, glanced behind him at Castiel before he looked back at Bobby, his eyes unconsciously going to Dean's for a second. "This situation that you've gotten yourself into is big, dad, _big._ And I can't believe that you didn't say a thing to me about it. You need, all of you need help and Castiel needs help; and apparently I can help." Nathan may have rolled his eyes a little at that. "I could be a possible solution, and I'm willing if it can save the world from what I'm told, could be an inevitable destruction."

There was a beat of silence.

"What the hell did you tell him, Cas?" Dean demanded.

"I spoke the truth." the Angel answered simply.

"Mm-hm, and what was that?" Dean cocked a brow, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Events that have come to pass and some that are bound to happen if we do not solve this quickly and precisely." Cas answered blandly, his expression as still as it had been when Dean had first met the Angel in the barn.

"And what's bound to happen?" Dean asked, his nostrils flaring slightly.

Sam looked between his brother and the Angel confused, Bobby looked to be in the same state, but Nathan just seemed to be waiting patiently for Dean and Cas to be done with this cat and mouse game.

"We have had this discussion many times before, Dean." Castiel told him.

"Yeah! And apparently we were just running around in circles because you don't seem to listen to any of it." Dean's hands clenched into fists at his side in his frustration.

"**Enough**!" Nathan shouted.

There was utter silence and four sets of eyes drew to him, two of those accompanied by raised brows of surprise.

"I may have only been at this for really less than an hour, but it doesn't seem that complicated." he didn't need to look at Cas, knowing that the Angel knew that he agreed so he only had his father and brothers to convince. "The Devil wants out of Jail so he get his gang of Demons to start breaking all the Seals that hold him in; his guards, the Angels try and fight back, but end up causing more trouble than no, so they bring in outside help, which is you guys. The solution is simple, YES, is all that is needed."

"You're wrong," Dean said.

"How so?" Nathan asked, Bobby staring at him in shock.

"Because," Dean said. "By saying YES, we are admitting defeat. If we allow Michael free, then we are letting Lucifer free—and in the end, the Apocalypse. The Angels don't care about Humans, they think that its Fate that the world be destroyed and a new one born in their picture—they are a bunch of selfish dick-heads." he directed that part at Castiel, who didn't even bat a lash.

Nathan shook his head. "That's not it at all, Dean."

"Nate," Bobby finally spoke. "Don't do this."

"I haven't done anything yet, dad." Nathan said calmly. "I'm an adult, I can make my own choices; I believe what Castiel has told me and I'm going to fallow my gut."

"You can't just go with your gut on something like this; you have no idea what's really going on." Sam protested.

"Did you find anything wrong with what I said before?" Nathan asked.

"Well no, but..." Sam trailed off, looking to Dean and Bobby for help.

"Look, I'm not trying be rued and act as if I know what the hell I'm doing—I don't, but I can't see the reason why you would draw this thing out as much as you guys have. I get the fact that it's scary—I probably wouldn't have made it as far as you guys have if I had chosen to Hunt instead." Nathan took a slow breath, glancing behind himself at Castiel; he was nervous around the man, but he couldn't see any lies in his aqua blue eyes. "I may not be much or know much, but I _can_ help; it's just a matter of you accepting it."

"No offence," Dean said. "But you're just a kid; you'd just get in the way."

Nathan let out a short laugh. "I don't know if you recall, but we are twins and that means that we're the same age—you can't call me a kid." he scoffed.

"That may be so," Dean agreed. "But in our world, you are; so don't come in here claming to know what's-what after half an hour with an Angel who kidnapped you!"

"Really? I never said that I knew what was what!" Nathan growled, his own hands clenching at his sides as Dean bared his teeth at him.

"You're acting as if you do." Dean and Nathan were nose and nose. "Saying that it's as simple as saying YES, when it isn't nor will it ever be—you have no idea what is really going on!"

Sam watched them with wide eyes, too surprised to actually try and stop the two of them from ripping the other's throat out. And he wasn't sure which would get the job done either; before he couldn't really see it, but now that they were in action he could so tell that they had been in Mary's womb at the same time; because Dean didn't get this excited with just anyone.

Bobby had other ideas though, and squeezed himself between the two, pushing them apart. "Enough!" he hollered.

That did cause them to stop arguing, but no way was it going to stop the twin glares.

"If you two yahoos are done, we have things that need to be discussed." Bobby sighed, rolling his eyes. "As much as I don not want this, we need the help and Nathan can provide it. No arguing," he gave a pointed look at Dean who clenched his jaw 'cause Nathan was giving him a smug look. "And no being a bone-head about it." he looked at Nathan who quickly dropped the smugness off his face, but there was still a spark of it in his emerald eyes as he looked at Dean.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Sam asked, feeling an awkward silence starting to set in.

"Well, since no one is YESing any time soon or ever if I can help it, the best that we can in try and prevent the Demons from breaking Seals." Bobby said when no one else spoke.

The rest of them shrugged their shoulders in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I'm not sure when I will update next; I'm kind of stuck on where I want to take this or how far I take this.<strong>

**I hope that you have enjoyed what I have written so far, and I do hope that you review. There have been no Dean and Nathan fics before I came along, so I do hope that you like this crossover pair as much as me!**


	7. Chapter 6

**The Power of Two:**

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut tight for a moment, counting to three before he opened them again—but everything is still the same. He didn't get why this was so hard for him; he wanted this, had been determined to help, so then why the hell was he having such a hard time? It was no different than holding a water gun or even a BB-gun, so what was the problem?

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Dean who was standing next to him, his arms crossed over his chest and his lips pursed into a thin line.

"Just take a deep breath," Dean told him as patiently as he could at the moment.

They were in the Salvage Yard, out by the fence where Dean had lined up bottles and cans. If Nathan wanted to help them, the least that he could do was know how to handle a gun—and Bobby had been pretty insistent that Dean be the one to teach him.

Dean knew that it wasn't because he was the better shot, but knew that Bobby wanted them to bond or something. Dean thought that it was stupid; trying to bond with Nathan in their current situation... Dean sighed inwardly, now was not the time for this kind of shit. He didn't need another brother; he had been perfectly fine with having just Sam and Bobby, even Cas—they were his family, not Nathan. And yeah, maybe he was more pissed at John than he admitted Sam; angry that he had lied about it and the fact that he had let Nathan go—even if Dean knew that it was probably for the better. Dad was supposed to keep this family together; '_look after Sammy_, _protect Sammy_' is what he had always told Dean—did he not think of Nathan in the same way.

"This is stupid," Nathan breathed out under his breath, but Dean heard it even though he knew the other man didn't want him too.

Dean turned to him. "Are you quitting?" he demanded.

Nathan turned to him in surprise and confusion. "What gave you that impression?"

"You not shooting and hitting targets right now, grumbling under your breath... A quitter." Dean said purposefully; knowing exactly what was needed to draw Nathan from the shell that he's wrapped himself in when Dean had taken him out here.

"I am not a quitter." Nathan growled back, his gip tightening on the shotgun's grip.

"Really? I find it insulting right now that we're related, brothers—twins no less." Dean shook his head in disappointment, his lips curling in disgust.

Nathan's face went completely blank for a second; he didn't quite get why that seemed to cut so deep. He barely knew this guy, his supposed twin brother. He didn't know why Bobby seemed to be pushing this; trying to keep grouping them together like it was that important or something. Nathan had been fine the way things were; where he only had Bobby, his father, and that was it—no Winchester brothers, no Angels and no Apocalypse.

Nathan gritted his teeth as he glared daggers at Dean; almost drawing blood. He didn't say anything as he spun around to face the targets again and held the shotgun the way the Dean had shown him, and cocked it, pulling the trigger three times.

Dean wasn't going to admit the pride that tickled his insides; since they had first met, he had never really seen Nathan angry—never saw that fire that was buried deep down. And of course he knew how to bring it up, just don't ask him how.

"Good." Dean nodded. "Again." he ordered.

Nathan looked at him for a long moment before he popped in another three shells and cocked, bracing the gun.

* * *

><p>"How'd it go?" Bobby asked.<p>

"OK considering." Dean answered vaguely.

"Considering what?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Considering that he's not a Hunter."

"What's up with you?" Sam questioned, his brows furrowed as he looked at his brother who was slouched in the same chair that he had sat when all this crap began.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, his expression blank and jaw set as he subtly looked away from Sam and out the window.

"Seriously, Dean."

"I am serious," Dean countered. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Sam."

"Oh, come off it, Dean!"

Dean was silent as he stared very sharp daggers at Sam.

"Quit being an idjit." Bobby grumbled out. "Spit it out, boy; you're just making this worse than it has to be."

Dean's nostrils flared slightly as looked between the two of them. "What do you think is wrong with me? The worlds going to shit, Cas is acting frigin' crazy—and we have a brother, who happens to be my twin. A brother that dad gave away, a brother that Bobby raised—and he doesn't feel like a brother either, it's just like a big fat betrayal staring us right in the face!" he shouted, jumping from his chair in all the excitement.

"**Whoa**!" Sam held up his hands, surprised.

Bobby was silent now, feeling the guilt eat through his skin like acid. He really didn't know what to say to make this right; not having realized the real toll that this would have on the boys—especially Dean; Nathan was his long-lost twin after all. He had thought that this would be good, to have something of their dad and mother around them again—the brothers were all about family after all.

Dean clenched his hands at his sides. "You wanted to know what was going on, so don't get all surprised, Sam. You guys always ask and I tell that there's nothing to talk about—but you always have to push it!"

Sam's brows shot to his hair line as Dean turned and stomped rather loudly away and out the door, the screen door slamming behind him.

Bobby winced, but didn't comment.

"Uh," Sam looked at Bobby.

"We walked right into that," Bobby confirmed.

"I never knew he felt that way," Sam admitted.

"Neither did I; I didn't anticipate you boys meeting Nathan being this strenuous." he said gruffly with emotion.

Sam gave him a sympathetic look. "It's more hard on him than not; he's more upset about dad not telling him about Nathan than the fact that he's actually a twin. But it did add extra weight with the whole Devil situation." he shrugged his shoulders, the gesture accompanied with a wince.

Bobby just silently glowered at him for the moment; hoping that Dean would be in a better mood once he cooled off for a bit.

* * *

><p>Nathan rubbed his eyes tiredly, his eye lids felt like sandpaper every time he blinked. After about two or three hours of gun practice—having been left to his own devices after Dean had left him after an hour of showing him the ropes; how to handle the weapon safely, how to shoot and how to disassemble and reassemble it. Then he had to study the hell out of this Supernatural crap, learn the Latin exorcism and how to draw the Devil's traps. So he had been out here by the fence since the early morning and it was nearly dark.<p>

At the moment he had been working on the mastering the ways of the Devils' trap; he had to be able to create it on the fly. But it was getting hard to stare at the page, the image doubling. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second before he tried to finish the trap—he'd done pages and pages of this and his hand was totally cramping up.

Nathan let out an explosive sigh as he threw his pencil down onto the picnic table and laid his head on the table top; there was no way that he could continue this for any longer, especially not today. How the hell was he supposed to soak all of this into his brain in such a sort time? He sucked at school, needing a tutor in high school to help him study, so how the hell was he gonna be able to do this? Granted, right now high school meant nothing now—so maybe now that studying meant something this time around, it would help this stuff stick.

He lifted his head up and noticed Dean coming from the house, the screen door slamming behind him and Nathan flinched reflexively—that was one of the things that really pissed dad off.

"Dean," he called, trying to gain the other man's attention. "Dean!" he yelled this time and Dean paused, turning in his direction. Nathan waved him over and after Dean glanced in the other direction, started to walk towards him.

As much as Dean wanted to storm off and get lost in the maze of cars, he knew that he'd be a total ass if he just blew Nathan off—despite what he felt on the inside. When he arrived at the table, his brows rose at the cluttered mess on the table top; books were everywhere, bullets and a few guns as well as paper full of Devil's trap sketches.

"I was wondering if you could look these over," Nathan told him tentatively. "I know that I can just compare them to the pictures on the book, but I thought that it would be better if they were looked over with an expert eye."

Dean looked at him for a long moment before he sighed internally and slid onto the bench next to Nathan, looking at the vast range of Devil's traps that he had drawn. There was a load of them, so Dean just focussed on the sketches that were on the top of the pile; knowing that these were the most recently done and would be Nathan's best work thus far.

"They're good." Dean told him, nodding. "Tomorrow we'll get you try them on a bigger scale."

Nathan gave a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I was pretty sure that my hand was going to fall of pretty soon."

Dean's lips twitched ever so slightly at that; remembering how he felt when his dad made him do the same thing when he was a kid. But then again, Nathan wasn't a kid, though Dean knew that it was just the same—Nathan didn't really know about the Supernatural and here he was now, trying to stuff his brain full of all the information that he could in the short time that he had to learn it and remember it.

Dean also realized that he couldn't really hate Nathan because it wasn't his fault that they were both in this situation. His brain told him that he could understand where Bobby had come from in trying to protect Nathan from the Supernatural, but his heart felt the betrayal of the lie that both John and Bobby had done. Nathan was supposed to be his brother, his twin—and he knew that you were never supposed to do that to siblings especially with two babes that had a close of a connection as to be in the same womb for nine whole months.

Nathan was giving him a hesitant smile and Dean could only stare; the stretch of those lips were familiar, they matched his own after all. He could see John and Mary in him, the same way that he saw it in himself and the way that he saw it in Sam. It was there and there was no doubt that Nathan was a Winchester, none at all.

"Dean..." Nathan started as hesitant as his smile; Dean watched him patiently. "I know that this is a shit-y time to talk about it, considering, but I was wondering if we could get this whole twin-thing out of the way—I can't take the tension anymore."

Dean stared at him for a moment before he spoke; his wall in place. "So talk then."

Nathan sighed. "Look, I don't know you so I don't know how you really feel about the fact that we're related; hell, I don't even no how I feel either. But I guess that it'd be confusing and hurtful; I can see how close you and Sam are to dad, you guys know each other on a deeper level then him and me. And I know I feel kinda betrayed about the fact that dad lied to me all this time and I know that you'd feel the same, but I know that dad was protecting me and that he was protecting you too. Though you see it different…" Nathan looked back at Dean, a little fearful of what he might do or think.

Dean hated this, hated the fact that he knew that there was going to be a lot chick-flick moments after he found out that Bobby had a son and that son was his twin brother. He knew it and he had tried to run, but he couldn't; it was just going cause him to explode if he held all of it in—hell, he'd already exploded on Sam and Bobby. He was fine with holding it in, with burying all that shit deep down and covering it in concrete. But with everything that had happened; Sam getting killed and Dean selling his soul, going to Hell and getting brung back by an Angel, trying to stop 66 Seals from being broken and the Devil escaping from Hell, all this Angel shit and Apocalyptic gung-ho—all of it, he had been able to bury it, but now with this? It hit deeper home than anything else; family was everything to Dean, it was all that he had other than the Impala. Dad, Sammy, Bobby and now even Castiel; and the way that both dad and Bobby had both lied and kept something like this from him, something as big as this. He couldn't hold it in; he had to let it out.

Dean his fingers through his light hair, giving a heavy sight; might as well get this over with.

"You're right," Dean agreed. "Bobby was more of a father to me and Sam than our actual dad was—and the same seems to go for you too. As much as I don't want to admit it, but I think that dad made the right choice in giving you to Bobby; he's a good man and he did right by you—probably one of the better things that dad ever did. Don't ask me how I feel about it when I look at you because right now all I see is proof of a betrayal." Dean told him, his expression saying exactly what he was feeling right now.

"You can't blame dad for this," Nathan told him, referring to Bobby. "I know that you're upset with him, but don't hate him for this."

"I don't hate him," Dean said.

"I know that you don't want me any part of this," Nathan spoke quietly. "Whether it's 'cause you hate me or think I'm an amateur—but it doesn't matter, because you guys need all the help you can get."

Dean gave him a hard stare. "Why do you keep trying to saddle up on that high-horse of yours?"

"What?" Nathan furrowed his brows. "I am not trying to get on any horse, okay? And I'm not bragging, I'm just stating a fact."

"No," Dean disagreed. "You're bragging about the fact that you think the whole world is going to end if we don't have you around."

"I am not!"

"The only reason you're a part of this now is because Sam and me had a bad moment of bad timing, and that was what lead to this; you being involved with when there is no need."

"Castiel thinks otherwise." Nathan countered; hating the fact that Dean kept making him feel useless, because now he was actually starting to believe it—what the hell use was a pro-basketball player in a possible Apocalyptic world, anyway?

"Cas has been in way over his head as of late." Dean answered coolly; surprised that Nathan had the guts to bring up Castiel.

"Why are you so against this, really?" Nathan asked, slid from the bench and looking down at Dean, his gaze determined. "Because whether or not you like, Dean, I'm here to stay." he didn't wait for Dean to answer, didn't even know if he would or would just punch him in the face—so before he could, Nathan turned and stocked off, leaving Dean alone with all of his study material.

"Wow," was all that came from Dean's mouth as Nathan disappeared around a pile of junk-cars.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Hoped you enjoyed the update; for this chapter I did focus more on the feelings of the character than about the Devil and stuff.<strong>

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**The Power of Two:**

The tension was so thick between Dean and Nathan that it was visible, and Sam knew that he'd be able to cut through it with a hair.

Sam didn't know what the hell their problem was, didn't get why they always seemed to be at each others throats. He wasn't sure that it was a brother rivalry or just rivalry and he didn't know what it was for either. The arguments that they had were all the same; whether Nathan should really be helping with their 66 Seals problem—and quite frankly it was starting to piss him off because it was just hot air. They were brothers, twins for Christ sake, and they were acting like a bunch of children.

Sam had tried to be sympathetic to Dean's mood, knowing that dad _and_ Bobby keeping this from him in general had hit home. But he was in the same position too, wasn't he? Nathan was his brother too, and Bobby and dad had lied to him as well. So why didn't he get to act that? He did figure that it could be a twin-thing, but then again, he was sure that most twins didn't interact the way that these two were—but then he had to consider the fact that he was talking about the Winchesters here; the very definition of bull-headedness.

Sam sighed tiredly and shook his head, running his fingers through his long locks; he was going to have to talk to Dean about this—and he really didn't care if it turned into a chick flick moment; Dean was just going to have to grow up and deal.

"Dean," Sam greeted casually, his brother bent over with his head in the Impala's innards.

Dean lifted his head and looked at Sam for a second in suspicion before he ducked his head back in, fiddling.

"What, Sam?" he sighed.

Not feeling like beating around the bush, Sam went straight to it. "I wanna talk."

Dean rolled his eyes. "What is it now, Sam?" he asked, but already knew and he had no intention of discussing it.

"The way you've been acting..." Sam started and Dean stood up and turned to him, his hands and arms covered in grease and oil.

"I've already talked about that." he ground out, gripping the rag in his hands.

"No, we haven't, not really." Sam said, plowing forward. "I don't understand how you see Nathan as a betrayal. Did you look at Adam that way?"

"He was a Ghoul, Sam."

"We didn't know until later." Sam reminded.

Dean sighed. "I was pissed that dad had another kid with someone that wasn't mom, but I suppose that I was warming to the idea of having another younger brother." he told Sam slightly reluctantly.

"So how is this any different?" Sam asked him. "Nathan is our full brother, Dean. He was born a few minutes after you; he's your twin and dad didn't cheat on mom with anyone to make him. So why is it so hard for you to accept it?"

"Because... Not only did dad lie about it to out face's all this time, but so did Bobby. This was big, Sam. I can understand that dad had moved on; mom was dead and he was only human. But it's different with Nathan than it was with Adam." Dean told him, his jaw clenched with emotion.

"How?" Sam asked quietly, softly.

"Because Nathan is the very last thing of mom and dad that's left, the only thing in our family that wasn't tainted by the Supernatural like everything else is." Dean confessed, his knuckles going white, his gaze on the ground. "And now he's in, already too deep because the Angels found him and they aren't letting him go, not until everything literally goes to Hell. And it's our fault, Sam, _ours_." his finger pointed between the two of them. "There's no goin' back because once you're in, you're in forever."

"Dean..."

Dean shook his head silently. "There's nothing you can say."

"Then why are you making it so hard for him to like you? You know, I really think that he's starting to hate you a little."

Dean smiled at him ruefully. "If he hates me, then there won't be any hard feelings."

"Hard feelings about what?" he demanded, instantly alert.

"When all this shit that has built up finally hits the fan, and you know that it will, Sam; it's just a matter of time and then it'll be everywhere."

"You sound like you're giving up." Sam pointed out.

Dean didn't comment on the fact, but Sam saw something flash through his emerald green eyes for an instant. "Do save the speech, Sam. It was old a long time ago and it still is."

"You know that I'm right." Sam said anyway.

"When an Angel starts snatching civilians, he's way past desperate, Sam. It's just one of the signs before the storm hits; and that storm is going to tear us limb from limb, and the world is going to become a waste land for _Dicks 'R' Us_."

"You _are_ giving up!" Sam accused.

"Just to clarify, I never said anything about giving in or up." Dean pointed out. "I'm just being real about this." he slammed the Impala's hood shut and walked from Sam without another word, heading back towards the house to wash up.

* * *

><p>"Hey, dad." Nathan smiled as he sat up from his duffle bag, a folder in hand.<p>

"What's that?" Bobby sat down on the couch next to him.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing really."

"Right." Bobby agreed albeit sarcastic. "If it's nothing then why were you diggin' it out of your bag?"

Nathan rolled his eyes but held out the folder to Bobby. "It really is nothing, dad."

Bobby took the folder and glanced back at Nathan before he opened the folder and looked that the documents inside and the contract inside. "Wow, Nathan; this is amazing. Why didn't you say anything?"

Nathan scoffed. "When was I going to just slip the fact that a couple of pro-basketball couches had me in mind for their teams?" he asked. "Was it in between the part about the Angels or was it after the part about the Apocalypse?"

"You know what I meant, boy." Bobby reprimanded.

"Fine, but seriously, dad. How was this of any importance or use in our current situation? Being recruited into the NBA is a useless skill in the Hunters game." Nathan spoke, looking down at his entwined fingers.

"There isn't going to be an Apocalypse, so after we deal with this _shanzoo_—you can play with that ball of yours to your hearts content." Bobby said, all fatherly-like.

Nathan stared at him, not even bothering to correct his grammar on the sport of things. He shook his head, taking the folder back from Bobby and stuffing it in his bag. "There's actually something that I, uh, wanted to talk to you about."

Bobby turned to Nathan, noting the seriousness in his voice and knowing that this was something that he should really pay attention to—not at all liking the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

A slight grimace crossed his face before his spoke; his voice hesitant. "I know that I've only been at this for about two days, but I've had a lot of time to think about this..." Nathan took a deep breath, preparing himself—a wince already ready to slide across his features at a moments notice. "I think that I should go with Castiel for a little while."


	9. Chapter 8

**The Power of Two:**

_ "I think that I should go with Castiel for a little while."_

Bobby stared him, not able to speak this very second 'cause he was sure that he may have been in shock or having a heart attack or an embolism.

Both he and Nathan jumped in their seat when Dean just as suddenly burst through the door.

"No way in Hell in that happening!" he shouted, breathless.

Dean couldn't have helped but ease-dropped; he had been on his way back to the house to clean up, careful not to slam the screen door this time because he knew that Bobby wouldn't let it go. The bathroom was upstairs so he had to pass through the living room where Nathan and Bobby had been; he had heard them talking and turned to leave—but what he heard Nathan say changed his mind completely.

Nathan stared at him wide-eyed for a second before his expression turned back to normal, if not a little defensive. "And why not?"

"Uh, because..." Dean's mouth was open, ready to spit the reason out in a moment's notice, but there was nothing—his brain just kind of froze and he stood like an idiot and feeling like a fool.

Dean knew that job wise it was probably a good idea; but personally, Dean wouldn't have it. He hated the conflicting emotions inside of him, but they were there so he might as well listen to them a little. This was exactly what he had just told Sam; the job just sucks everything in and takes them away. But when he said that it was better if Nathan hated Dean, was because he was going to leave Nathan behind when push came to shove—not the other way around, not like this.

"See?" Nathan sighed as he looked at Dean, his arms crossing over his chest.

"Where's this coming from?" Bobby finally spoke, for the moment ignoring Dean, who he knew had been listening in and that was why he had the great timing for his out-burst as he did.

Nathan turned to Bobby. "I've been talking to Castiel."

"What? When?" he certainly hadn't seen the Angel around in the passed two days.

Nathan made an off-hand gesture. "It's this dream thing that he does."

"Right," Bobby said gruffly, not in agreement though; he couldn't believe that he never even thought about something like that happening, especially when Cas had plainly stated that they were very much interested in Nathan and not in the kind of way that Bobby appreciated. "You're not going anywhere." he said, his voice plainly stating that there was no argument.

"_What_?" Nathan demanded. "You can't do that, I'm an adult!"

"And I'm your father!" Bobby said in turn, standing up and towering over Nathan.

Dean took a step back, the air ablaze with electricity.

"What's your point?" Nathan stood up as well.

"I'm responsible for you and you will listen to your elders."

Dean had never seen Bobby act so fatherly and protective until this moment; it was odd but refreshing at the same time.

"I'm not a kid and I can make my decision and choices—and I'm making this one." Nathan told him firmly back, not backing down.

"Well, apparently you aren't making this one."

"I am and I will!" he shouted back.

Bobby eyes narrowed. "You don't use that tone with me, boy!" he said back, just as loud if not with more authority than before.

Nathan clenched his jaw for a second, trying to hold back the anger that wanted to boil over. "You can't keep treating me like a kid, dad. Be honest, this is what you wanted in the first place, isn't it? Me and Dean spending time together and getting acquainted with the Supernatural."

"Yes, I wanted you to have a relationship with your brother, but I wanted the Supernatural nothing to do with you." Bobby told him.

"Well, it does have something to do with me and there's no going back now—and I don't want to either." Nathan told him quietly.

"You don't?" Dean blurted, taken aback.

Nathan only spared him a glance before he turned back to Bobby. "Look, I know that we haven't really had a chance to talk about this, but I really think that I do. Looking at those documents helped me decide it and going with Castiel will help to see whether or not I really just fooling myself." Nathan let out a breath. "You said yourself; you gave me the option of whether or not I want to Hunt or live a normal life."

Bobby let out a heavy breath too as he stared at his son. "Are you sure that to you should be doing this?"

Nathan rolled his eyes at the comment; it wasn't a comment about whether or not he knew what he was doing but about something else entirely. "It's fine, dad; I have pills for the pain and I would have only been able to play for a season or two—at least here, I can do something worthwhile with my life."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked looking between Bobby and Nathan, his eyes worried because he can see the looks that Bobby and Nathan giving each other... as well as the fact that they were talking about pain-killers; that pointed to nothing good.

They were quiet for a moment and that made Dean grow even more worried; because what if it was something really bad and that was the reason why Nathan wanted to join now; so that he could do something useful while he still can.

"About a year ago, I went to the doctor's." Nathan said finally, looking at Dean. "Apparently my back deteriorating." he shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing.

Dean silently stared at him; he may not have been a doctor, but it was obvious that this was bad in the long run. He didn't know what to say, it wasn't like he could make anything better and it wasn't as if Nathan would take any comfort from his words. So he didn't say anything, but instead just continued to stare at Nathan, probably with the deer in the headlights look. And he knew that Nathan hated that even more because Dean could see that little fire in his eyes at the notice of pity.

"Anyway," he said pointedly, that subject ending when he looked back at Bobby. "Castiel said that he was going to drop by before it got dark, I'll be gone by then."


	10. Chapter 9

**The Power of Two:**

"Nathan," Dean came up behind him. "We need to talk."

Nathan sighed and hung his head, pausing for a second in his ministrations before he continued to clean the disassembled 9mm with a slid. "What?" he asked tiredly.

Dean slid in across from him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nathan looked up with furrowed brows. "You taught me, Dean, so I think that I can put it back together right so that it still works."

"What? No, I'm not talking about that; if I didn't think that you could put it back together right, I never would have let you take it apart." Dean waved his hand. "I mean about going with Castiel."

"Of course I do," Nathan went back to cleaning. "I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't."

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked. "You are under a lot of pressure."

"Look," Nathan put everything down and stared at Dean. "Castiel may be a little frightening, with all that power that you can feel coming off of him, but despite that there is no way that he'd be able to force me to do anything."

"He kidnapped you." Dean pointed out.

"Yes, he did." Nathan agreed reluctantly. "But he didn't hurt me or force me to do anything; he just talked, wanted to tell me his side of it."

"He just wanted us out of the way so that we couldn't point out whether or not he was lying."

Nathan glared at him. "No, he wanted to get me away from you guys because he couldn't get a word in edge wise."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I believe, Dean, that you think what you're going through is more important that what he is!" Nathan growled.

Dean's eyes brows raised in surprise; not expecting that. And maybe he was just saying these things to get Nathan angry so that his brother would be true to himself and others—because getting him angry seemed the only way.

"And why the hell do you keep doing this?" he demanded now. "You say can't stand to look at me and now you can't keep talking to me and everything you say makes me feel useless, like I have no business to be here, but I have every right to do so!"

"You're right." Dean agreed.

Nathan sat back. "What?"

"You're right." Dean repeated. "I couldn't, not at first because dad and Bobby lied—you were just like Adam."

"Who's Adam?"

"He was out other brother." Dean said off-handedly. "I was afraid to think of you as my brother because—this is going to stand so cliché—but everyone that I love, dies."

Nathan knew that it was awful, but he could help the snort that left him. "You can't honestly believe that."

Dean glared at him. "I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"Oh, I believe you on that part." Nathan nodded. "But what you said isn't true—technically. People that you have loved had died, but not because you love them; you just happened to have loved them. They didn't die because of you, but they died because of the Supernatural—because of Demons."

Dean looked at him, he supposed what Nathan had said was true; it wasn't his love that was a curse. But it had always felt that way; first mom, then dad and Sam—Adam, before he even got to know the kid. And it was all because of the Supernatural, because of the Yellow-Eyed Demon. If the Demon hadn't killed John than Mary wouldn't have made that Deal, if Mary hadn't made that Deal than Sam wouldn't have had Demon blood in his system and Mary wouldn't have died, if Mary hadn't died than dad wouldn't have gotten into the Hunting business, if that didn't happen than he wouldn't have had Adam and then Adam wouldn't have died, then dad wouldn't have died, than Sam wouldn't have died, and if that didn't happen than Dean wouldn't have had to sell his Soul and go to Hell; resulting in the Apocalypse. It was an exhausting thought, but for some reason he felt relief in hearing it—but for some reason he knew that if anyone else had told him, he wouldn't feel this way.

Dean jutted out his chin. "I thought that if I could get you to hate me or something, that it be easier to want to hate you back. And, getting you pissed seems to bring something out in you that does make me think that having you here wouldn't cause more damage than not."

"I suppose you're right." Nathan avoided his eyes by staring at his nose. "When I get pissed because of what you say, I feel like I have to prove myself to you so I try and do better." but his expression said that he wasn't happy about it one bit.

Dean couldn't help the twitch of his lips. "So, you are sure about going with Cas?" he asked once more.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "For the last time, _yes!_"

"Okay," Dean held up his hands. "Just wanted to make sure."

"You do know that Castiel won't let anything happen to me, don't you?" Nathan asked. "You've known him longer than I have, and I trust him with my life. I can tell that you guys are friends, you do trust him, don't you? That's not the reason why you keep asking if I've made the right choice."

"Of course he's my friend, and I trust him with my life—he's saved my ass more times than I can count." Dean hastened to say. "I'm worried about him, is all. He's under a lot of pressure and he has a million things on his mind—I'm just afraid that by taking you along with him, he's adding one more thing to that pile and he might not be able to keep an eye on you the whole time."

"Thanks for your concern." Nathan said, somewhat dryly. He could understand what Dean was getting at, but the way he said it made it sound like he was a little kid, and someone always had to keep an eye on him or he was gonna draw on the wall or something. "I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I'm not a kid, Dean. More than anything, going with Castiel is for my own protection."

Dean raised his brows at that, surprised at the omission. "Are you sure that Cas didn't push you into this?"

Nathan scoffed at him. "I told you before..."

"Yeah, but if it's just for your protection, I didn't think that you'd go along with it so easily." Dean baited.

Nathan sighed; he was not going to get pissed. "I do have to admit that I was very much reluctant to go along with it, but I also have to say that after awhile, Castiel can be very persuasive. And, I thought that you'd be happy about this, dad too."

"Who says I wasn't?" Dean raised a wicked brow.

Nathan shook his head, incredulous. "What is wrong with you?"

"The usual." he replied flippantly.

"Whatever you say." Nathan didn't comment further and went back to cleaning the gun before reassembling it; Dean was silent as he just watched his brother.

In a few hours, Castiel was going to came and Nathan was going to go. Dean had no idea when the hell he was going to see either of them again and hopefully until that happened—the world wouldn't go to total and complete shit.


	11. Chapter 10: 1 month later

**a/n: for this chapter I'm going to sorta get back on track with the season-line, so you're going to be hearing some of the older shit between Sam and Dean.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of Two: About a Month Later<strong>

How the hell did this happen?

The question turned around in Dean's mind once again, and it was just plain tiring. Somehow, somewhere along the line, they had royally screwed up. He had no idea where it had went wrong, something in his blind spot—and for this to be the end result, to have the Devil free from the cage—it had to have been huge.

They had tried to prevent the breaking of the 66 Seals, and everything had been as it had always been. But the only changing factor was that in that month, Castiel had never reached out or came to them in person—but primarily in Dean's dreams. That was where he would inform Dean that there was a Seal in danger of being broken and yadah, yadah, yadah. And in everyone of those dreams, he would always question about Nathan, whereupon he'd probably get the most vaguest answers from Cas—and it always made him want to pull his hair and yell.

It was a reasonable response, he defended.

But where did everything go to shit?

And then bam! The Colt, it was obvious, how could they have forgotten it? Well, they didn't really, it was just kind put on the back burners when the discovered Nathan and the whole Apocalypse thing. So they continued to try and track it down (it had been stolen and sold after Bella got her hands on it) while preventing the Seals from being broken, but seemed to be around every corner. So during one of his dream-talks with Castiel, he had mentioned it. Of course Cas had nodded and just said that he'd look into it when he got the chance and promptly disappeared, claiming that he had to go.

So that brought them to the here and the now. Which was... oh, right! Pissed at Sam because he went of with Ruby, hiked up on Demon blood and killed Lilith—breaking the final Seal and freeing the Devil.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean demanded.

Sam rolled his, getting tired of this; they'd been through it a millions times already. "I was thinking that I should finish this because I wasn't sure that you'd be able to."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like." Sam told him. "Ever since Hell, you haven't been the same, Dean. A part of you isn't there anymore—I didn't think that you could get the job done."

Den clenched his jaw; he couldn't explain the way that that had hurt him—obviously deep down though. "I'm going to forget that you just said that," Dean held up a finger at him. "Because I know that it's the Demon blood talking."

"Maybe it isn't." Sam told him. "Maybe the Demon blood just gave me what I need to finally see that I'm better than you and don't need to be treated like a frigin' kid!"

Dean turned from Sam, nodding, his lips pursed as he looked right a Bobby—but no way in hell was Bobby touching that with a ten-foot pole.

"Maybe I treat you that way because if someone doesn't, you get addicted to Demon blood and free Lucifer!" Dean snapped, spinning back around.

Anger flashed across Sam's features. "That's a low blow." he growled quietly.

"It's true." Dean countered.

"Enough!" Bobby snapped, because this really wasn't solving anything—and they had more pressing matter to attend. "Sam," he said when they finally looked at him. "Go down into the Panic Room and get me the spell book and the one that's about four inches wide with the cover missing." he looked at Dean. "And you need to cool your jets."

Sam's nostrils flared and his hands clenched at his sides as he turned and went down the basement stairs.

Dean opened his mouth to growl something out, but Bobby beat him to it. "Just go down stairs and lock your idjit brother in, we need to detox him as soon as possible." he grumble; hating the situation they were in and even more irritable because he hadn't had proper news able Nathan's whereabouts.

Dean nodded and made his stealthily down the stairs and shut and locked the door to the Panic Room.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, dropping the books he was holding and rushing to the door. "What're you doing?" he demanded.

"Sorry, Sam." Dean said, looking through the little slot. "It's for your own good."

"You can't do this!"

"I can though, you see, I'm your big brother therefore; I'm in charge of you."

"Dean!"

Dean hated to do this to Sam, but he had no other choice but to leave him here and wait for the Demon blood to leave his system.

* * *

><p>Dean closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of Sam's yells. They were muffled and he didn't know what his brother was saying; he could feel the vibrations of it coming up through the floor. He really tried to block it, block everything really because he just needed a moment, one second where there was nothing and he could have that sliver of piece.<p>

That idea turned to crap though, because Bobby was banging around in the kitchen.

"Quit banging around it there for Christ sake!" Dean hollered, his fist hitting the couch cushion beside him.

There was a pause before the cupboard door slammed shut and there was foot steps coming towards him. "Sorry," he said around a mouthful of food, and Dean's eyes snapped open. "I haven't eaten anything in ages."

"Nathan!" Dean barked, acerbating over the back of the couch and Nathan looked at him with started eyes. "You're back."

Nathan swallowed before he spoke. "Uh, yeah. Want one?" he asked, holding out the box of cookies in his hand towards Dean; it was all he could find and if he hadn't he would have considered eating some of the stuff at the back of the fridge—and that was overboard desperate.

"No." Dean said incredulous, shaking his head. "What are you doing here?"

Nathan raised his brows. "I thought that you'd be glad to see me." he said, shoving a whole cookie in his mouth and commenced to chew.

"Of course I am, I don't do moves liked that for just anyone."

Nathan lips twitched. "You look tired." he commented.

"I could say the same."

And it was totally true; Nathan looked different than he did a month ago. His clothes were worn (Dean was sure that he could see old blood stains on the material), the colour of his hair dull. Dean could see that his eyes had aged, that he had seen things. But he did have that confidence that came from experience and he did seem to hold himself differently. He was now a seasoned Hunter, he was just like them. Dean wasn't sure quite how he felt about that little snippet.

"What's with the looks?" Nathan asked, startling him back to reality.

"Nothing." Dean told him. "I'm still not sure whether or not you're being here is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Oh, that! I think you'll be glad that I dropped by." Nathan told him happily.

"Why's that?" Dean asked slowly, suddenly feeling butterflies—_manly-butterflies_—in his stomach.

"We found the Colt."


	12. Chapter 11

**The Power of Two: **

_"We found the Colt."_

Dean stared at him. "Repeat that." he said.

"Um, okay." Nathan was giving him an odd look, but repeated himself anyway. "Castiel and I found the gun that you were searching for; The Colt."

Dean let out a breath, he couldn't quite believe it yet, they were just words. His qualm was put to rest when Nathan brushed his hand on the front of his shirt before he reached behind him and produced said Colt. He held it out to Dean, and not like one would have expected to a gun as special as the Colt, but instead like something that he couldn't wait to get out of his possession. Dean took in, his fingers trailing over the cool, engraved muzzle.

The look stayed on Nathan's face as he watched Dean with the Colt, the action seemed very intimate and Nathan found himself averting his gaze as he munched on another cookie. It felt odd to be back at the house, after spending every constant minute in the past month at Castiel's side—it seemed oddly calmer here too; with Cas, he had been involved in things that were just way too off, there was no way that they could have been real—but apparently they were, the proof etched into his brain.

Dean shook his head and cleared his throat awkwardly as he tucked the Colt into the back of his jeans. "So, where's Cas?"

"Oh," Nathan looked back at Dean and shrugged his shoulders. "He said that he'd be back to pick me up in about an hour, said that he had some duties that he needed to attend to."

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Would it kill the guy to drop in every once and while?"

"Cas said that you guys talk almost every night." Nathan said in confusion.

"It's that dream-thing of his; it's just not the same." Dean admitted.

"He is busy." Nathan defended the Angel lightly.

"We're all busy." Dean countered.

They stared at each other, silent. It was weird, but at the same time it seemed familiar and peaceful—something of which they both needed.

"So, isn't Castiel feeding you?" Dean asked, light humor in his voice.

Nathan scoffed. "For someone who's spent nearly two years around Humans, he just doesn't get the fact that we need to do the little things in life."

"Yeah, I don't think that that's ever going change."

"Probably not." Nathan agreed, not able to help that grin that came over his lips.

"What are you smirking about?" Dean asked, noticing the curve of his lips.

"Sorry; it's just that Castiel is kind of interesting to watch."

This time it was Dean who gave him the odd look. "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know," Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "You can't really help it; he's an Angel, Dean. What'd you expect me to do?"

"I don't know." Dean rolled his eyes. "Not become a stalker or something."

"How am I a stalker?" Nathan demanded, indignant.

"You can't help but watch him?" Dean raised his brows.

"You are so taking that out of context!" Nathan protested. "And anyway, if you were in my current situation, you'd keep an eye on everything that's happening as well."

"And what is happening?" Dean asked seriously.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders again. "The usual, I suppose."

"And what's that?"

Nathan puffed out his cheeks as he thought back. "Avoiding rogue Angels, killing Demons, trying to find a way to put Lucifer back in his cage... Uh, killing said rouge Angels when necessary. Most of the time I am literally at his side 24/7, but sometimes there are things that he deems too dangerous for me, so he sticks me in that stupid white room." Nathan complained, very much preferring to rather being handcuffed to Cas than being stuck in that room.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Dean asked. "Wouldn't that leave you vulnerable?"

"Cas knew that it was a big risk, and he can't really trust anyone else so he did some funky shit to my ribs."

"I get what you mean." Dean nodded, remembering what it felt like to have those Enochian symbols seared into his ribs awhile back.

"Anyway!" Nathan chirped rather brightly and Dean sent him a look. "Until Cas get's back I'm taking a nap." and making his decision an action, he went passed Dean and somersaulted over the back of the couch and landed on his back with a soft grunt—and of course taking the cookies with him. He shifted, adjusting his head on the arm rest, he glanced over at Dean. "Wake me when he comes, would ya?" he asked, closing his eyes and inserting a cookie into his mouth at the same time.

Dean just watched him for a minute with raised brows; so yeah, he was kinda sure that Nathan may have just blown his off for a nap. But he couldn't get angry about that, Nathan did kinda look dead on his feet. And he was definitely going to chat to Cas about that when he came around.

Nathan jaw stopped moving and he emitted a soft snore, his grip on the cookie box relaxing in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean sat on one of the car's hood somewhere among the Yard; he just had to get out of that house. Sam had stopped yelling at him from down in the panic room, but it didn't matter that he didn't have the constant reminder because he knew that he was down there, and he was the one to put Sam there.<p>

Nathan was asleep on the couch, so sound that he was still asleep despite the noise that Sam had been making; making Dean realize how exhausted he must be to not even had asked about that or Sam or Bobby for that matter. There was also the fact that he had totally ignored the screams because Dean knew that if he could hear it, then so could Nathan.

"What the hell did Cas do you?" Dean whispered out loud without realizing it.

And as if saying his name out loud had summoned him, Castiel appeared in front of Dean, his coat tails fluttering behind him.

"Dean." Castiel greeted, in the same tone of voice that he always seemed to use when saying his name.

Dean shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment; he couldn't really angry with the guy because at least he made the decent effort to appear in front of him. "How many times, Cas?" he asked rhetorically.

Csatiel just cocked his head to the side for a moment before he straightened his head. "I had the sense that you wished to speak with me."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, sliding off the hood of the car. "I do."

"About what?"

"About Nathan."

Castiel didn't say anything and just watched Dean.

"About the fact that you aren't taking care of him." Dean told him, working himself up a little; a fact that he couldn't help.

"I am protecting your brother as I said that I would." Castile said in confusion.

"I said _taking care of_, Cas." Dean corrected. "Have you even looked at him?" he demanded, his arm pointing in the general direction of the house behind him.

"Of course I have." Castiel was still confused.

"Yes, Cas." Dean ground his teeth together. "I know that you've _looked _at him, but have you actually _seen_ him?"

"I do not understand what you speak of." he finally admitted.

"Of course you don't." Dean shook his head. "We are not Angels, Cas, we're not some superior being who doesn't have a physical form. We're human, we need food and we need sleep—Nathan had hardly been getting any of that, he's dead on his feet! You said that you were going to protect him, but I know that you've been taking him places with you when you shouldn't." he told Cas firmly.

"I have prior engagements, Dean." Castiel told him. "There are things that I cannot brush aside because you have no confidence in your brother."

"What?" Dean snapped.

"You have been the same way with Sam; I believe that you are more so towards Nathan because you have a deeper connection with him as well as he is new to this kind of world." Cas explained simply.

"I treat Sam just fine, he knows how to take care of himself—or he did." Dean growled, frustrated now because Cas brought up Sam when they were clearly talking about Nathan. And yeah, what Cas had said was true; he's always did keep an eye on his brother—and now he knew the reason for that. But still, they were talking about Nathan, not Sam. "I do think that Nathan can take perfectly good care of himself; it's you I think that doesn't know how to take care of him."

Cas cocked his head to the side as he listened to Dean.

"When you said that you protected, it was assumed that you would be stationed at one spot and keep an eye on him. Not traveling wherever you wish into dangers that he doesn't need to be involved in, battles that he shouldn't be included in or seen things that he doesn't need to witness—needless things, Cas, that you involved him in." his finger found itself poking Cas in the chest and he quickly pulled it away, his stare nonetheless intense.

"Nathan is very capable and able in his ability to decide whether he is able to handle something or not." Castiel said in a single breath and for just a second, Dean looked at him as if he were crazed. "He understands and calculates the risks before he decides whether or not he should accompany me. I do have to confess that I sometimes forget that he is a human and does need nourishment as well a rest, but all he need do is remind me of the fact—but even he forgets on occasion."

Dean silently stared at him, reluctantly knowing that what Cas said the truth; Nathan did seem like the type to get caught up in things and forget that he just needed to stop for a second and look at himself. "You still have to remember, Castiel; he can't function or think properly if he doesn't get enough food or rest."

"I am aware, Dean, and will keep that in mind." Cas nodded. "I did have a meeting with a few other Angels and knew that it would be to dangerous to bring Nathan along, so I thought that I would leave him here while I tended to that; knowing that it would be a good time for Nathan to give you the Colt and visit with your brother." he told Dean. "Nathan did give you the Colt, did he not?"

"Uh, yeah." Dean nodded, giving Cas an odd look; he could swear that this was the most that Castiel had ever spoken in one conversation. "He gave it to me while stuffing his face full of cookies and collapsing onto the couch."

Castiel could see that it was a jibe, trying to make feel guilt but he ignored the try. "So I can assume that you are going to try and use it to defeat the Devil instead of simply say YES to Michael?"

"You assumed right." Dean told him, his jaw set. "I don't know why you're so eager for one of us to say YES, and for the Apocalypse to happen."

"I do not wish for the Apocalypse to happen, Dean." Castiel told him with slight emotion. "I simply wish for this fight to be over so that I do not have keep on slaughtering my brethren over something that I think our Father would greatly disprove of."

"It suck that you have to kill your brothers," Dean sighed. "But I'm not gonna just let the Devil jump start the end of the world."

Cas actually sighed. "I am here to collect Nathan." he said, changing the subject—and avoiding an argument that always seemed to happen and get them nowhere but pissed.

"He's in the living room sleeping," Dean sighed again. "But—" he didn't get to say anything further because Cas had already disappeared and he ran back to the house.


	13. Chapter 12

**The Power of Two:**

_"He's in the living room sleeping," Dean sighed again. "But—" he didn't get to say anything further because Cas had already disappeared and he ran back to the house._

Castiel reappeared next to the couch and found himself staring down at a sleeping Nathan, found himself thinking about what Dean had said. He'd never really had the need to actually take care of a human or had to do the human necessities with his own body. Before, he could feel what his Vessel was feeling, the emotions that Jimmy Novak carried; but had learned to ignore them—Castiel's essence would keep him from deteriorating and dying. He always seemed to forget that humans weren't like him because despite the fact that he was using a human as a Vessel, _he_ wasn't the one that felt hunger or tired.

And Nathan did look worn out; Cas could see the dark shadows under his eyes, the slight sunkenness of his cheeks, the loss of weight and deterioration of his muscle. And he winced internally because Dean was correct; he wasn't taking care of Nathan properly—and now he knew that he would force himself to remember that Nathan was human.

"What's with the look?" Nathan asked and Cas blinked in startlment. "Dean talked to you, didn't he?" he guessed, and Cas cocked his head to the side in inquirement. Nathan smiled up at him as he dug in the box for another cookie. "You always have that same look on your face every time after you talk with Dean." Nathan sat up on the couch with a soft grunt; he set the box beside him and stood. He placed his hands on his lower back before he arched and groan as his back crack lightly.

Cas looked at him with well concealed concern as Nathan turned back to him and picked up the cookie box. "Are you unwell?"

"I'm fine," Nathan assured him, sticking his hand into the box and fished for another cookie only to discover that the box was empty, and he looked down at it dismay before throwing it onto the coffee table. He looked at Cas. "Before we leave I need to get a refill on my prescription."

Castiel nodded. "Why will you not allow me to heal you?"

Nathan came round the couch and stood in front Cas. "You can?" he exclaimed.

"Of course, I have healed all of your wounds thus far, have I not?"

"Well, yeah. But this is something completely different." Nathan told him, not knowing why they hell he wasn't jumping on the chance for Cas to heal his back problem—making it one less thing that he has to worry about with all the shit spraying everywhere.

Castiel really resisted the urge to roll his eyes; sometimes, on nearly all occasions, he really wondered about the Winchester trio. He grabbed Nathan by the shoulders and turned him around so that it was his back facing him instead.

Nathan let out a squeak of surprise as he felt Castiel cool hand go under the band of his shirt, and the feel of his fingers at the top of his spine.

Cas usual just touched the third-eye when he needed to heal something on a human, but for something such as what Nathan had, it was much more easier to start right at the source. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the source of Nathan's degeneration and his fingers slowly trailed down his spine.

Nathan shuddered as he felt his skin breakout in goose bumps before he felt warmth, Castiel's hand on his shoulder keeping him in place.

Cas placed his hand flat on the smooth curvature on Nathan's back, delving deep to see if he had fixed the problem completely—deeming that he did, his finger tips trailed down Nathan's spine and back out from under his shirt.

"Wow," Nathan breathed as he turned back to Castiel, rolling his shoulder experimentally. "There no pain or anything at all, thanks, Cas." he looked at the Angel gratefully, Cas said didn't comment. "And it's gone? All of it?"

Cas nodded. "Your back is no longer degenerating."

"You, are amazing." Nathan told him firmly.

Cas forced down the feelings that the compliment brought up; no one had ever complimented him before, especially not a Winchester. He was about to open his mouth, but didn't know what to say—this had never happened before. But he was saved when the front door slammed and he saw Nathan reflexively wince.

"Dean!" Nathan scolded. "You know dad hates it when the door slams."

"I can damn well slam my own door!" Bobby growled, storming into the living room with a wide eyed Dean trailing behind him.

"Dad!" Nathan exclaimed in surprised—and guilt because he had totally forgot about Bobby; what with the Colt, the hunger, Dean, the nap and talking with Castiel.

"Damn right 'dad'!" Bobby snapped, jerking Nathan into a hug before he pulled away, his expression pissed. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me that you were here?" he demanded.

"Uh," Nathan looked at him with wide eyes, stumbling over his words at the ambush. "I, um, I've only been here like, like two hours."

"You should have come and found me the instant you got here." Bobby told him gruffly. "I been frigin' worrying my balls off, haven't talk to you in a month."

"Dad, we've been apart for longer than that!" Nathan protested.

"This is different." Bobby told him. "You're not out playing ball, Nathan; you're out there in dangerous situations."

Nathan couldn't help the sigh that escaped him; he did feel bad that he had forgotten about Bobby when Cas had dropped him out of the house. But the fact that Bobby and Dean kept on the same thing as the before he left, was really starting to irk him. He wasn't a kid, he knew how to make the right choices, how to take care of himself and he knew how to deal with all the shit around him without digging himself a grave. He rubbed his brow; it seemed as if Castiel was the only one that actually had confidence and believed in him.

"I can handle myself just fine, dad." Nathan told him after glancing at Cas for a moment. "As you can clearly see, I'm alive."

"Still..." Bobby started.

"It's fine that you worry," Nathan accepted. "But this is just ridicules; just because I new at this doesn't mean that the first time that I go out there, I'm gonna get torn apart! I'm not gonna just snap and have a break down; I've been in fights before—granted this is probably way different and way more dangerous—but it's all the same. I'm not gonna instantly screw up the minute you or Dean take your eyes off me."

"Sam always said the same things," Dean spoke quietly, his voice and face void of expression. "And he went out and got himself hooked on Demon blood, and paired up with a frigin' Demon and broke the last of the 66 Seals."

"I'm not Sam." Nathan said, his voice nearly pleading, begging for them to finally believe. But just as suddenly, he turned to Cas. "You did tell them about Sam, didn't you?"

Bobby and Dean just stared at him, surprised by the very sudden change of subject.

Castiel's silence was all the answer Nathan needed and he rolled his eyes lightly at the Angel, before he turned back to his father and brother. "Castiel purged Sam's blood of any traces of Demon blood, he clear and free."

"What? When the hell did this happen?" Dean demanded, looking at Castiel. It wasn't as if he wasn't grateful, he just could have been given a heads up so that he could have let Sam out of the panic room.

Castiel pinned Dean with a blue gaze. "Before you called me name, adamant that we speak about Nathan that it slipped my mind to inform you of Sam."

"What?" Nathan demanded before Dean could speak. "So you're talking about me behind my back now?"

"It's not like that!" Dean protested.

"Yes, it is!" Nathan shot back. "I don't understand why you guys can't see the fact that I can take care of myself. You've treated Sam this way his whole life; trying to protect and keep everything from him—and that's the reason why Sam left, and when he did he got hooked on Demon blood. He made the wrong choice because you keep treating him like you're treating me." Nathan took a calming breath. "The only one here that treats me like an actual adult is Castiel."

It was quiet, utterly so. The expression that Nathan saw cross Dean's face at the comment that it was his fault that Sam was this way, made Nathan want to stab himself with a knife. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he knew that it was probably the only way to get his point across.

"I will go and let Sam out of the panic room." Castiel said, vanishing from sight because he knew that this was more of a family discussion.

Nathan sighed and leaned back against the back of the couch. "I didn't mean what I said." he said softly, looking up a Dean.

"No," Dean shook his head. "You're right, Nathan. We did treat Sam like that and we are treating you like that. I can't help it; ever since I was a kid that was all I knew. I guess, that even as we grew up, I felt that it was my job to protect Sam—you to; even if we are the same age."

All three of them knew that this was probably one of the biggest chick-flick moments that they were ever going to be participants of. They let it sit for a moment, before none were able to take it any longer.

"That's all I needed to understand." Nathan said.

"We'll try and do better." Bobby told him.

Which concluded the chick-flick moment and they let out a trio of long breaths.


	14. Chapter 13: 2 weeks later

**The Power of Two: About Two Weeks Later**

Dean watched in horror as the bullet hole in the Devil's temple started to heal itself.

He couldn't seem to move, frozen to the spot next to the deep hole that Lucifer had dug. He could only stare in fear as Lucifer climbed to the feet, shook his head before rubbing his temple.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of you." Lucifer commented, staring at Dean.

"Uh," Dean gave him a slightly nervous smile. "It was worth a try. No hard feelings?"

"Why not?" Lucifer said a little too cheerfully for the Winchester's liking. "But it's my turn now."

Dean had only time for his eyes to widen before Lucifer grabbed the front of his shirt, and tossed him about 20 yards away. There was nothing that he could do to really stopped the impacted, it happened to quickly. His head heading straight for that tree truck and then it was over. He knocked him out and the second before he made contact, Dean knew that there was going to be one hell of a head-splitting ach when he finally woke up—that was if everything didn't go to hell and the Devil didn't kill him and take Sammy as a Vessel.

"_Dean_!" Sam tried to run to his brother's aid, but was held back by an invisible force.

He looked back at the Devil who just smirked at him and he felt lead in the pit of his stomach; he was helpless, surrounded by thirty-some Demons and Lucifer with Dean out of commission.

"All you have to do is say YES, Sam." Lucifer told him, his voice creepily smooth and gentle. "Say YES and all this can be over, I'll even let your brother live." he allowed, glancing in Dean's direction—who was crumpled on the ground.

Sam didn't have the slightest inkling to say YES, he was never going to say YES because if he did, then he knew that everything would come crumbling down. He ground his teeth together, only able to glare—Lucifer had said that there was only five things in this world that were able to kill him; they'd thought that the Colt would be one of them, but apparently not.

"Sammy," Lucifer drawled out happily, his arms spread in a welcoming jester and Sam couldn't help the cringe that crossed his face; it was one thing that Dean and Bobby called him that, but the frigin' Devil? "It just one word, three simple letters, one syllable—what's the worst that could really happen?"

Sam couldn't help the scoff that left his lips despite the fact that he was scoffing at the Devil while surrounded by Demons. "Only the Apocalypse."

"The Apocalypse is just the end to start a new beginning, Sam." Lucifer told him. "To create a world in a better image."

"And who says that your image of how the world should be?" Sam demanded.

"I am the Morning Star, the creator and commander of Hell, creator and master to all Demons—of course I get a say." Lucifer smiled at him.

"That doesn't mean anything," Sam said back. "Just because you're super-evil, doesn't mean that you can take over the world!" he shouted, his eyes flickering over to where Dean lay, only to find that his brother was no longer there. He made sure not to show any signs of it on his face, while he tried to figure out whether this was a good thing or a bad thing—hopefully it was Cas that had taken him and not something else.

"I'd hate to contradict you, Sam." Lucifer slowly shook his head, his hands on his hips. "But I seem to be doing a pretty good job of taking over."

Sam gritted his teeth, straining against the invisible force that Lucifer still held him in. This was not how this was supposed to go down; the Colt was supposed to have killed the Devil, and with Lucifer defeated, everything would have went back to how it was before—before Sam had gotten hooked on Demon blood.

"You may not say YES now, but I know when you will." Lucifer teased him.

"I am never going to say YES." Sam growled.

"Detroit, three weeks from now." he predicted.

"I'll die before I ever say YES to the likes of you." Sam hissed, hating the certainty he saw in Lucifer's eyes.

"And I'll just bring you back, Sam."

"_Haven't you ever heard of letting sleeping dogs lie_?" Nathan piped up from behind Lucifer.

"Nathan!" Sam's eyes widened.

Lucifer spun around, his hold on Sam vanishing.

Sam knew that he needed to do something, but before he could think of what that was, Castiel appeared in front of him and touched two fingers to the center of his forehead—they disappeared from sight, but that was below Lucifer's notice at the moment.

Lucifer cocked his head slightly as he stared at Nathan, he felt and looked familiar.

"And who are you?" he asked.

Nathan just gave him a small, knowing smile. "Too low on the food chain to earn your notice, I'm sure." he knew that now was not the time to be playing game, but he needed to buy time and create distraction—despite the fact that he could nearly piss his pant right about now because this was the frigin' Devil!

Lucifer actually sniffed the air and his eyebrows shot up in surprise overriding his control. "A Winchester!"

Now Nathan's eyebrows shot up in surprise and slight shock. "How could you possibly know that?" he demanded, forgetting for the moment that he was talking to the King of Hell.

"How could I have not known this?" Lucifer demanded of himself.

"Anyway," Nathan winced, making a sweeping gesture. "I should probably get going." he started to slowly sidle away, but then Lucifer's head snapped to him.

"You're not going anywhere!" he growled, lunging forward to grab a hold of Nathan, but turning into a tackle and knocked them into the hole that the Devil had been digging for his summoning spell.

Nathan grunted loudly and painfully as he landed on the hard dirt, the distance he had fallen—at least twelve feet deep—and the weight of Lucifer on top of him making it all the more hurtful. He was stunned, pretty sure that he was going to have a big ass bruise later, and he wasn't able to move for a few precious moment until Lucifer lifted his weight off of him, but still kept Nathan pinned.

Nathan let out a groan and blinked open his eyes, it was dark down in this pit, but he could still make out Lucifer's face looming above his. This was definitely not how this was supposed to go down—he couldn't say that he was surprised that the Colt hadn't killed the Devil; it was the King of Hell and there was no way that a simple gun could kill him. Dean getting knocked out and Cas coming to grab him without Lucifer's notice and then Sam as well, while Nathan distracted him—it had gone on fine until Nathan was too slow. It was bad enough that Lucifer could tell that he was of Winchester decent just by smelling him, but now he was trapped?

Nathan tried to struggle from his grip, but Lucifer was stronger and had him thoroughly pinned.

"You're not going anywhere," he hissed in Nathan's ear. "I've lost the brothers, but I'm not letting you go."

"Well, I don't plan of sticking around!" Nathan growled back, straining against him.

Lucifer smirked. "Trust me, friend; when I'm done with you, you're not going anywhere."

"I'm not your frie—" Nathan started as Lucifer started to chant something in Enochian and placed his hand flat against Nathan's heart.

Nathan didn't get very far because there was this very bright light that came from Lucifer's hand, and shot down into his heart and scream that left Nathan's throat was so loud and tortured that it broke off and became nothing. Nathan arched up into his with the pain of it, his emerald eyes wide and filled with pain were blank. Finally, he collapsed back against the ground, a strained breath leaving his parted lips and he lay still—unresisting and in total commission.

Lucifer smirked down at him, glad that he had both caught a strange Winchester as well as the fact that his incantation had worked. For now, Nathan was his and Lucifer was going to use this to his advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>note: this will be the last chapter for awhile, hope that you've enjoyed. I'll keep writing but will be unable to post until about January 10th.<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**a/n: Sorry for the long wait, I've got this chapter for you and another. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of Two:<strong>

"What the hell do you mean?" Dean demanded, trying very much to ignore the throbbing in his head.

Castiel was quiet for a moment. "Lucifer has custody of Nathan."

"How could you let this happen?" Dean growled though he knew that this wasn't Cas' fault, nothing had gone as they had expected or wanted it to go. But either way, the end result was the same; they had to get Nathan back before Lucifer did anything.

"Can't you tract him?" Sam asked, giving Dean time to cool off.

Castiel shook his head ever so slightly. "With the protection spell on his ribs, I would have had a hard enough time locating him; but it seems that Lucifer has placed his own spell on Nathan, one that makes it so that I can't even sense his soul's energy."

"Can't you trace the Devil?" Bobby asked, his voice way gruffer than usual. "That was how we found him the first time."

Castiel nodded. "It is possible," he said in agreement.

There was a pregnant beat of silence as no one said anything or moved.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bobby demanded; way more abrupt than before. "Find my son!"

Castiel's gaze sliced his way before he disappeared.

"Easy, Bobby." Sam spoke softly. "It's not his fault."

"Right." Bobby said sarcastically. "Because he wasn't the one who put my son in that situation!"

"No, he wasn't!" Dean shouted back suddenly, and sucked in a deep breath; he was just as upset as Bobby. "We were the ones that started this mess, and we screwed it up by thinking that because we had the Colt it was going to solve all out merry problems."

"We did go in half-cocked." Sam agreed, running his fingers through his long locks.

"Where _is_ the Colt?" Bobby asked suddenly.

All three shared a look before they cursed simultaneously.

"I dropped it when Lucifer threw me at that frigin' tree!" Dean hissed out, pissed at himself for losing the Colt.

Because even if it didn't work on the Devil, it could still kill all the other badies and they could have used it to their advantage.

* * *

><p>Lucifer sat in the metal folding chair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. The place surrounding him was dark but for a small beam of silver moon light that shone through a grime crusted window; but because he wasn't human he could see the object of his fascination perfectly.<p>

The beam of light was aimed at Nathan, who lay on the damp ground with a containment sigil carved into the ground beneath him. He was still out of it, the spell that Lucifer had cast directly into his heart still taking effect on him at the moment.

It was actually one that Lucifer had created for the soul purpose of using it on himself; so that he'd be able to block out his presence from everyone and all—but as it turned out, he was unable to cast it on himself; but this was the next best thing. Another Winchester, he was still puzzled by this fact. How could he have not known? The Winchester were the key to his success, yet at the same time they were the key to his downfall. So how could he not have known of a third Winchester?

It was obvious that he had been protected, pretty well for Lucifer to not have noticed him for this long.

But why? Was there a reason why he was protected and the other Winchesters weren't?

He had appeared out of nowhere, with the gust of wind and the faint sound of flapping wings; sounds that he had once possessed but now hated. It was the sounds of Angels, but Nathan wasn't an Angel, no he was completely Human—complimented by Castiel's signature Enochian sigils craved into his ribs.

That could be the reason as to why Lucifer hadn't known of him, but while he was putting his own sigils into Nathan's heart, he found that Castiel's work had been recent. He was a Vessel to dear older brother Michael, but he could tell that the human hadn't been in contact with any other Angel other than Castiel.

Lucifer looked at Nathan's face intently; it looking pale in the silver light of the moon. He definitely had the Winchester features, but there seemed to be something more specific about them. Something about them was more familiar than it should be, almost like he had seen them before. He closed his eyes for a spilt second, the faces of all the Winchesters he knew flashing across his lids; and he found it. The elder of the Winchester brothers, Michael's true Vessel; Dean Winchester. He opened them again; but that would mean that Mary Winchester had had two children, as set of twins instead of just a single pregnancy.

Lucifer found a small smile place across his lips; this was very interesting indeed.

If Dean was so protective of his younger brother Sammy, Lucifer could only begin to imagine how protective he would be of the brother who came to be over his split atom.

The smile grew, stretching fully across Lucifer's lips; now he knew that he could use this to his advantage. He could possibly even bend the Winchesters to his will as long as he had Nathan in his possession. He knew that he had to play this just right or it wouldn't work; and if he couldn't, he could still break Nathan's will and gain control over the Winchester and can use him like a Trojan horse.

Lucifer was an expert at this; being able to break someone's will and have them at his beck and call, obeying his every order—he was the King of Hell after all, they didn't call him the Devil for nothing, the Master of the Demons; the very race that he created.

He stood from the chair and slowing made his way over to Nathan, who now just seemed to be coming to, able to sense the power that he emitted. And there was no time like the present to make his plan into reality.


	16. Chapter 15

**The Power of Two:**

It wasn't the cold ground or his bruised and sore back that caused him to awaken, but instead was the power that Nathan felt. On the surface it seemed simple, almost familiar and for a second he almost thought that it was Castiel. But as it got closer, he knew that it wasn't so. It was stronger, way stronger than anything Cas could put off; it was over powering, and it was bright but it also had a darkness to it—almost like an _intent_.

It made Nathan shudder and he knew that it would be worse if he kept his eyes closed, and knew that even if he tried, he wouldn't be able to keep them shut even if he wished it. And so he opened his eyes and found himself staring up at the Devil, who had made a point of looming above him. Nathan didn't want to be fearful, but he couldn't help it; this was bigger than any of the Monsters or Angels that he had run into while he was in Castiel's company.

"Nice to see you're awake."

"I think we have different definition of 'nice'." Nathan mumbled under his breath as he painfully pushed himself upright.

"Now I can definitely tell that you're a Winchester; the mouth this family has..." Lucifer shook his head.

Nathan didn't say anything, his lips turning into a thin line as he pursed them. Lucifer crouched down, his arms resting on his knees, with the toes of his boots but an inch from the outline of the sigil—he didn't say anything either, just pinned Nathan with a stare; one that Nathan was sure he'd never forget.

He felt a chill go through his whole body. "W-what do you want from me?" he asked, despising himself for the fact that he had stuttered.

Lucifer grinned at that. "I want to know everything that you know, I want you."

Nathan stared at him, what the hell did that mean? Whatever it was though, he didn't like the sound of it. "They will find me, and they will take you out." Nathan said through bared teeth.

"Don't you know I own your soul." Lucifer cocked his head, the look on his face pleased.

"What?" Nathan demanded, staring at the Devil in disbelief.

He didn't feel like he didn't have a soul, but he knew that that wasn't how it worked. He looked down at himself and found that the material over his heart was burnt away; all the way through his sweater and tee. His eyes widened in horror because branded into the space over his heart and into his delicate skin, was an intertwining symbol; one that wasn't recognizable. But the skin wasn't raised like a fresh brand, but looked almost like a tattoo. His fingers trembled as he reached up and ran his finger across the exposed skin; he couldn't feel it, he couldn't feel that mark—it was like it was a part of his skin. He sucked in a breath and his eyes snapped up to look at Lucifer; it was almost like it ran right through him.

Nathan's eyes widened as he realized what that could mean. He quickly reached behind him, trying to get the spot on his back and his fingers came in contact with burnt material and smooth, exposed skin. The symbol that the Devil had burned into him _ran_ straight through; _through_ his body, his heart and his soul—the Devil owned him.

Nathan swallowed hard; Lucifer owned his soul.

He was frozen to the spot, unable to jerk away, move away from Lucifer's hand as he reached out and cupped his neck in an oddly gentle matter.

"I own your soul and you are mine." Lucifer hissed, his thumb running across Nathan's bottom lip.

* * *

><p>"Find anything?" Sam asked as Castiel finally reappeared.<p>

Bobby and Dean's eyes snapped up to him; desperate for any answer—hopefully it was a good one.

"Well?" Bobby demanded when Cas had yet to say anything, dread filling the pit of his stomach; silence from Castiel was never a good thing.

Castiel forced his face stay its usual blank self; he was disappointed in himself for his failure. "I could not locate Lucifer or Nathan."

"Why not?" Bobby growled, upset; he'd been on the compete edge every since the brothers and Castiel had come back, minus Nathan. This was different than any Hunt; this was the Devil.

Cas stared at him blankly; very much disliking the fact that he seemed to be the only one that kept getting blamed for their current situation. He has done nothing wrong from start to beginning. He wasn't wrong when he brung Dean back from Hell, helped them with 66 Seals, when he purged Sam of all Demon blood or took Nathan under his protective wing. Not when he located the Colt or when he rescued the brothers. The only problem was the fact that in or to transport a person, he had to accompany them; and that takes time; after he had saved Sam, he was too slow in getting back to Nathan, him and the Devil gone when Castiel arrived—and the summoning spell complete.

"The spell that Lucifer cast is blocking the location of Nathan, as well as having the undesired effect of Masking Lucifer in the process." Castiel spoke, not allowing himself the pleasure of speaking through his teeth. "I cannot find him unless he purposefully shows himself."

Sam furrowed his brows for a second as he thought, and then they shot up when he realized something; remembered what Lucifer had said to him. "We actually do know where he is."

"We do?" Dean said in surprise.

"Well," Sam winced a little. "We know where he's going to be three weeks from now."

"How could we know that?" Dean looked at him in confusion.

"When you were knocked-out, Lucifer said something along the lines of: I would say YES, three weeks from now in Detroit."

Dean huffed out a breath. "And when the hell were you going to say something?" he growled.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We been over this; I told you now so there's no trouble."

Before Dean could probably make a rude comment, Cas spoke first.

"Lucifer predicted that you would say YES, what makes you say that he will be present for this?"

"He does have a good point," Dean agreed.

Sam glowered at him for a moment before he narrowed his eyes. "Why wouldn't he want to be there if I said YES? It would mean that he won; that he defeated the Winchesters and could have his rule of the world."

Dean squinted at him for a moment. "And _are_ you going to say YES."

"Of course, Dean; that was my plan all along." Sam said sarcastically, not able to help the roll of his eyes. "Of course I'm not gonna say YES, jeez!"

Dean glared at him. "Bitch,"

"Jerk," Sam glared right back.

"_Boys_!" Bobby growled, grabbing their attention. "If we're finally going to defeat the Devil and get Nathan back, we'd better start planning."


	17. Chapter 16: 3 weeks later

**a/n: Sorry for the long wait! I'm planning to finish this fic by this Thursday; before my exams starts. Enjoy and please review! **

_**A lot of shit can go down in a month, especially if the Winchesters are involved!**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Power of Two: Three Weeks Later<strong>

Dean can remembered it like it happened yesterday, how could he not? Being transported into the future wasn't something that you just forgot. The Croatian Virus, Chuck with his golden toilet paper, Cas as a hippie and himself as a hard ass. But none of those meant anything now, they never happened. There was one thing though, that would stick with him no matter how much he wished that he had never known, that his future-self had never shown him.

Sam as Lucifer.

It was his worst nightmare, not just figuratively but quite literally. He had nightmares about it every time he went to bed; it was there when he closed his eyes. It was the 'what if's'; what if Sam said YES, what if Lucifer found away to take Sam as a Vessel without his consent. But what made Dean even more sick to himself, was the fact that he didn't have much trouble picturing Sam as the Devil.

He knew that it was wrong, but considering all that had happened it wasn't as if it was unexpected. Sam had time and again given into that darkness inside of him, Dean just hoped that because Castiel had purged the Demon blood from Sam's system—via Angel-mojo—that it would be different this time.

Dean did hope that that was the case; it had been so far, after all.

The whole mass-grave that Lucifer had been digging, the incantation that he did, brought the four horsemen to Earth. War, Famine, Pestilence and Death. They had defeated and killed each to get their rings, all but Death because you can't kill Death (_dummy_). It was the only thing that they could do to help track down Lucifer and hopefully find Nathan again.

And Nathan... Nathan was a whole other story. Bobby had been out of it since Lucifer got Nathan, even Dean and Cas were effected by it—Sam was the one who didn't seem outwardly effected by Nathan's absence.

And it was true; Sam wasn't as effected as the others. He was glad of Nathan's existence; sure, now that there was another Winchester, there was someone else that Dean could baby. He knew that it was selfish of him, but he was sick of being treating like a child—even if it may have been deserving. But now that Nathan was gone, Dean was back in 'Sammy' mode. He hated it more than anything and sometimes he found himself wondering what life would be like if his and Dean's roles were reversed; if he was the older brother and Dean was the 'baby' of the Winchester clan. He hated being treated like the kid and he knew that it was old news, but it always stuck. It did seem like he and Nathan did have that in common—but was it fair that Dean had let up Nathan but not him as much?

Sam knew what he was going to do, what he needed to do. He told Dean the plan, and of course he had object and gave the 'there's always another way' speech, but Sam really didn't see one. It wasn't long after though, that Dean realized the same thing, as much as he hated—despised—this plan and the situation that they were stuck in.

Dean told himself that there was no other way, that this was there only option—"_at the moment_!" He wanted to scream at Sam. This was his nightmare coming to life, Sam saying YES to Lucifer. Just because he thought that he could control the fricken Devil because Bobby did it with a low-class Demon. And the Demon blood was just too much. What was the point of Nathan getting Castiel to rid Sam of the Demon blood, when he was just going to guzzle down three two-liter jugs of Demon blood anyway? It was the worst thing that could have happened and what Sam could do.

Bobby was too out of it to assist, and Cas had somewhere along the line depleted most of his Angel-mojo—and Dean wasn't quite sure how something like this was possible. But apparently it had happened, and there was no time to fix it now anyway.

"I still don't like this." Dean grumble, his face scrunched up as he watched Sam.

"I heard you the first time, Dean." Sam growled back, jerking one of the jugs of Demon blood out of the Impala's trunk.

"Apparently you don't think the same." Dean told him.

"You think I want this?" Sam demanded, the lips of the jug at him chin. "This is a lot of _blood_, _Demon_ blood, that I have to drink in order to do this. I don't like what it does to me, Dean, the things that it makes me do. But it's the only option that we have, to take out the Devil and send him back to his cage, and get our brother back."

"And what if you can't? Hmm?" Dean shot back.

Sam lowered the jug and looked at Dean, his jaw clenched. "Well, I'm gonna have to or you're gonna have to find another way to kill me and get Nathan back, now aren't you?" he retorted and before Dean could yell back at him or he could stop himself, he lifted the jug to his lips and started drink the Demon blood.

Sam didn't want to say that he liked it, but he didn't _not _like it either. Demon blood was like a drug, _his_ drug, his _crack_. It was his addiction as much as it disgusted him to even think about it. It made him feel powerful and strong, and made him feel as if he could do anything, it _made_ him able to do anything. He was above everyone and anyone.

Sam shook his head, taking the jug from his lips, breathing a little heavily. He was nearly done this container, but he didn't feel full in the least—more like he felt _hungry_. He wanted more and he found himself lifting the container to his lips eagerly—a little too much so for Dean's liking; this was his least favorite part about this plan.

The plan was for Sam to drink the Demon to make him stronger, make it so that he might at least have a slight chance of controlling Lucifer when he said YES. But by the end of it, after three two-liter jugs of blood, he wasn't like the same. He got that look in his eyes, the 'hooked on Demon blood' look, the one where he thought that he was better than everyone else.

"_Sam_!" Dean snapped.

Sam looked at him with raised brows as he wiped his mouth on the cuff of his jacket.

"Remember what we're here for?" Dean raised his brows.

"Of course, Dean!" Sam gave him his paten bitch-face. "Just because I drank 6 liters of blood, doesn't mean I'm too doped-out to remember the whole point of drinking it in the first place!"

"Good. Now remind me of the plan." He said, just to make sure.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We're going into the house to find Lucifer, when we do; I'm going to say YES. After he takes me as a Vessel, you're going to open the temporary portal to the Pen and I'm going to take control and through myself and Lucifer into it." he recited. "Hopefully Lucifer brought Nathan with him, otherwise we're screwed in that point."

"Good." Dean gave a firm nod. "No hesitation."

"No hesitation." Sam repeated.

* * *

><p>The thing with plans was the fact that they never turned out quite the way that you wished them to, especially when the situation needed to go a specific direction and way—but when you got around to it, things went awry.<p>

They made it up to the third floor without seeing a Demon, and even then they couldn't find any. Neither brother commented on the fact, each knowing now that Lucifer knew that they were coming... but despite that, didn't put up any guard. But there was no way that he'd know what their plan was, that they didn't really intend to kill him.

They walked into the third floor apartment, and standing there, next to the row of windows, was Lucifer himself.

"Dean." he greeted cheerfully as he smiled, turning from the window, his shadowed body outlined from the moonlight. "Sam! I'm glad that you guys could make it, I was afraid that I was going to have to send someone for you."

"We found our way just fine, thanks." Dean voiced sarcastically.

"Dean Winchester," Lucifer sighed. "I was hoping for just a one-on-one with your brother, but I am glad that the _whole_ family could be present for what soon happen."

At the moment, neither brother realized Lucifer's use of the 'whole' family.

"And what's about to go down?" Dean asked.

"Sam saying YES, of course."

"Why do you think that I'm going to say YES?" Sam asked stiffly, feeling the Demon blood course through his veins, making he want to do something dangerous and reckless like take on the Devil physically.

"This is Detroit, Sam. Exactly the date and time where I said that you'd say YES." Lucifer said reminded him.

The brothers glanced at each other tight lipped for a moment.

Sam turned to Lucifer. "I will say YES," he agreed begrudgingly. "On a few conditions."

"I am a very reasonable man, Sam." Lucifer nodded. "I was telling the truth when I said that it was not my intention to hurt you."

Sam glared at him, his nostrils flaring as he sucked in a deep breath. "You don't touch Dean, Bobby or Castiel." Sam told him. "You give Nathan back, unharmed, and you leave him alone as well. You break any and this is off."

Lucifer looked at him for a moment before he turned and leaned against the window frame, his arms crossed over his chest. "You know," he said conversationally. "People always think that the Devil runs with fire." he breathed a breath against the pane of glass; a fog cloud spread on the smooth surface, but didn't stop there. It spread, until it covered the whole of the window, the moisture crystallizing as it seemed to freeze. "But what they don't realize, is that I run _cold_." the corner of his lips curved upward as he ran his finger along the surface of the frosted window, his warm fingers clearing the way. He turned back to them, the clear picture of a pitchfork on the window. "Despite that, you can trust me, Sam."

"Right." Sam scoffed, glancing at Dean. "We wanna see Nathan first."

"Your wish is my command, but if you go back on our deal and don't say YES, I can make you're an only child with the snap of my fingers." Lucifer threatened, and it wasn't empty either, the Winchester brothers could see the real Devil for once, not the 'pleasant' facade that he usually cast.

They swallowed inaudibly and Lucifer sent them a disarming smile.

"Boyd?" Lucifer inquired, continuing to stare at the brothers.

Dean and Sam looked at each other with furrowed brows, but gave jerks when a Demon seemed to appear of the shadows in the corner of the room. In front of him, a hand on his shoulder was Nathan.

"The whole Winchester clan." Lucifer repeated.


	18. Chapter 17

**The Power of Two:**

_"The whole Winchester clan." Lucifer repeated._

He stepped from the window to Nathan and the Demon, a nearly possessive look in his eyes.

Nathan shuddered as Lucifer reached out and ran his fingers through his hair. Nathan wanted to move away from the touch, begged, _wished_ that he could move away; but he couldn't, he was frozen to the spot, his limbs not listening.

Dean took a step forward a growl on his lips, ready to tear Lucifer apart despite their plan, but that was as far as he got. All Lucifer had to was look at him and he was held there in the invisible grip.

"Uh-uh." Lucifer tisked. "You don't get dear Nathan back until I get Sammy."

"Fine." Sam's lips curled. "YES, I give you permission to take me as a Vessel."

"Sam." Dean couldn't help the whisper from escaping him; he didn't want to lose Sam, not again.

"It's okay, Dean." those were the last words that Sam spoke to him

Lucifer grinned. "I've been waiting for that word since the day that you were created, Sam." he nodded at Boyd, who let go of Nathan and disappeared, but despite no longer begin held, like Dean he was unable to move.

It happened suddenly, like with all Demons that the Winchesters had encountered. But instead of smoke poring out of the person's eyes, three streams of light; one from each eye and one from the mouth, each so bright there was a tint of blue. Lucifer was silent though, and just as sudden, three beams came from Sam. He was screaming though and Dean wanted to do something, _anything_, to stop them from ever making this stupid plan—but now it was too late.

Just as quick, it seemed finished. Sam slumped slightly and stumbled, gasping. The hold that was on Dean and Nathan disappeared and Dean was stuck trying to figure out which brother to go and aid first. Nathan didn't seem outwardly injured, more in shock than anything; but he also didn't think that Sam would appreciate the distraction while he was trying to take control of Lucifer.

He went to Nathan, a hand on his brother's shoulder, giving Sam room, his hand in his pocket; he was ready whenever Sam was.

At the moment Sam's head was bowed, but then he looked up through his bangs. "_Dean_." he chocked out.

Dean stared at him for a second and knew that it was Sam, and knew that thing was going down _right now_. He pulled his hand from his pocket, the four rings grouped together in his hand. He tossed them into an open spot, they hit wall and stuck there. Quickly, he recited the incantation that he memorized and just hoped that he didn't screw this up—they had only one chance to do this. But he seemed to have gotten it right when the rings seemed to be pushed with gravity, the wall breaking inward until there was a big hole in the wall. It had great suction to, like a black hole trying to suck everything in. Dean gripped onto Nathan's shirt, either in anticipation or fear or both.

Sam struggled; trying to get over to the portal of Hell was hell in itself. He was sure that this was harder than trying to walk forward while one of those huge wind fan's was blowing at him, on him. He was close and he could feel the suction of the portal, pulling at him, invisible tendrils trying to wrap around him and tug him in.

Dean saw that he was only two steps away and it would be the end of Lucifer and the end of Sam. He couldn't believe that Sam was actually doing it; maybe that Demon blood did help him. Bobby had been struggling with that low-level Demon so it must have been a 100-fold for Sam.

But then Sam stopped and Dean's heart rate picked up even more as he turned to them.

"_Honestly_," he laughed. "I cannot believe that you Winchesters believed that this would actually work."

And that was when Dean realized that it wasn't Sam at all, but had been Lucifer the whole time. He could feel Nathan tense hard beside him.

Lucifer held out his hand to the portal and chanted the words that Dean had just moment before, but backwards. The portal disappeared and the hole sealed up, the grouping of rings flying into his open hand. He closed his fist, tucking them into Sam's jean pocket before he turned back to Dean and Nathan. A smile was on his lips, finally happy to have his true Vessel, pumping full of Demon blood no less.

Dean stared; _what the hell did they do_?

Lucifer stared straight a Nathan. "Nathan, would you do me the kind favor of saying YES to my dear brother Michael?" he asked politely.

Dean looked at Lucifer like he'd gone mad. "There's no way that Nathan's going to say YES just because you asked him semi-politely!" he growled.

Lucifer just smiled at him.

Dean paused, his eyes shooting to Nathan who had stiffened.

"Nathan?" he question.

Nathan's green eyes were blank as he stared straight ahead. His body stiff as a statue and it didn't look as if he were breathing.

"Do you, Nathan? Do you agree to be Michael Vessel in the up-coming battle?" Lucifer inquired, stepping towards him.

Dean was helpless; he was at a loss for what he was supposed to do. Sam was lost to him and looked as if Nathan was soon to be too—Lucifer must have done something to him and Dean couldn't believe that they didn't even anticipate something like this would happen. All he could do was back away, his heart pounding in fear.

Lucifer's hand was on Nathan's arm and then his shoulder, his neck. "I know you want to, Nathan." Lucifer whispered harshly in Sam's voice. "We spent a month together, my friend; I know you better than you know yourself."

Nathan didn't make a move, didn't blink and seemed not in the process of saying YES anytime soon. And Dean thought for a moment that maybe Lucifer hadn't done anything to Nathan, and that right now he was bluffing and his brother was just frozen in fear.

"Say it, Nathan!" Lucifer snapped. "I own _you_, I own your _soul_, Nathan Winchester. And you will do as I command!" he growled angrily. He grasped the material of Nathan's clothing over his heart and gave it a violent jerk downwards, tearing a hole in his shirt.

Dean's eyes widened as he saw the marking on Nathan's chest, over his heart in the moon light. He gulped, his hands clenched at his side, nails biting into his palms.

Nathan was breathing heavily now and a grin started to spread across Lucifer's lips as Nathan's mouth opened, ready to say the precious YES. But that wasn't what came out, at all.

"_**Fool**_**!**" he barked, his eyes flashing.

Lucifer took a surprised step back, Dean would have too if his back weren't pressed against the wall.

"Do you not recognize your own _brother_?" he demanded.

"_Michael_?" Lucifer whispered.


	19. Chapter 18

**The Power of Two**:

_"Michael?" Lucifer whispered._

"Yes, brother. It is I." Michael spoke in Nathan voice.

He was as still as Nathan had been, but Dean wondered if it had been Nathan at all and not Michael the Archangel the whole time.

"When?" Lucifer finally asked, gaining control of his emotions, setting Sam's shoulders and straightening his back.

"Four days after Nathan's capture." Michael told him. "I've been at your side for three weeks, brother. And you noticed me not."

Lucifer opened his mouth, but closed it soon after. He couldn't believe this; it was not supposed to have happened this way. He had a plan, and it was magnificent. His plan was going to knock the Winchesters and these mud monkeys off their rockers, prove to his brethren that he was better than them. That he was better than soldier-boy Michael.

Every muscle tensed in his Vessel's body, the Demon blood turning magna-hot. Boiling. Right now, he didn't run cold, but held the fires of Hades.

"I'm disappointed in you, Lucifer. I was next to you for a whole month's time, and you did not sense my presence at all. I would not say that I went beyond you in masking myself in this Vessel, because as you know, we can always sense each other." Michael looked at his brother, his feelings clearly showing in Nathan's green eyes. He pinned Lucifer with his steely gaze, one that Dean had never seen nor ever wanted to see Nathan pull. "You've been away from Father for way to long brother, He went soft and you've caused more trouble than you did before He _punished_ you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lucifer growled and Dean could swear that he just pulled Sam's patented bitch-face. "I'm sick of being control by Father, and if you haven't yet come to this conclusion, Michael, Father is _gone_!"

"Do you honestly believe that?" Michael demanded.

"Of course!" Lucifer scoffed, rolling Sam's brown hues. "If Father weren't gone, then he'd be right here with us."

"He is, you fool!" Michael yelled at him.

"No. You're the fool, brother." Lucifer threw back, jabbing a finger into his chest. "When are you going to realize that Father doesn't care about us any longer? He abandoned us, he created these insects and put them on our world because he doesn't' love us anymore. He doesn't love _you_!" he snapped in Michael's face.

Michael's eyes flashed and a tremble seemed to travel through his body. It wasn't with fear though, but was instead _**fury**_. His nostrils flared as he sucked in a long breath. "I know you're trying to make me snap, Lucifer, and I have to say that you're succeeding quite well." he spoke quietly. "Father was soft on you, Lucifer. And yes, at one point I may have thought that He loved you more than I, being as your punishment wasn't more severe. But he sent you away like a man does with the offspring that he distastes; while he kept me at his side."

"He _let_ me go," Lucifer said through clenched teeth. "He pushed me from the nest and I flew, brother. Wind under my wings. I was free to do as I wish while you were chained to His side, only going free when _He_ wished it. Not you. Not ever you, Michael. You're his puppet, and He is the Master. Face it," he sneered. "You're nothing without Him. You are no one."

"You're right," Michael agreed and Lucifer raised his brows. "I'm our Father's pet, and I'm sick of being chained-up! Father wanted me to bring you back to him, so he could gain control over you. But I'm not going to do that."

"You're not?" Lucifer said in surprise.

"No, I'm not." he narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to kill you instead." he drawled without hesitation or remorse at even the thought of it.

They glared at each other.

Dean was sure that he'd gone mental or something, that he'd some how gotten knocked out and was now hallucinating. Here, right in front of him was the Devil (in possession of his brother) and Archangel (in possession of his other brother), not fighting (at the moment), not ripping each others throats out or destroying Earth, but instead arguing about family matters. This was supposed to be the big battle, the one that led to the Apocalypse or at least Dean had thought so. He wasn't saying that he wanted the world to end because that would be the worst case here, but this, whatever this was, was totally freaking him out.

He didn't know what to do. He was afraid that if he tried to make any kind of move on the pair of them, he'd be dead—and it wasn't as if he had anything on his person that would do any sort of damage to wither one of them. And he felt that if he moved, then that would put him back in their sights—figuring that they'd forgotten about him while they were arguing.

This was not how the plan was supposed to go, it just wasn't. And now he had nothing to fix this, to get his brothers back. He didn't have the Colt—not like that would have worked even if he did have it—Castiel, even if he was at full Angel-mojo wouldn't be able to take on the Archangel as well as the Devil, and he to would die. And it wasn't only him who'd lose somebody if this whole thing went to shit, Bobby would suffer loss too.

Dean tried to press himself back harder into the wall, trying to sink into it. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest, blood rushing in his ears, his fist clenched so hard that the nails biting into the flesh of his palms drew blood. His jaw clenched, his knees locked, his head pounding, breath fast.

"You down have the guts, brother." Lucifer challenged him.

Michael's lips twisted. "You have been gone far too long." he told him.

Both tensed, wound up like springs.

This was when Dean realized that this was really going to happen... like, right now. He held his breath, wanting to turn away, but unable to. As it turned out, he didn't really have to hold his breath that long because, nothing turned out as it was supposed to.

Dean could have sworn that before it happened, he heard the clop of horse hooves thundering away, a wheeled carriage to go along with it and thunder streaking through the dark sky. A gust of unseen wind... And there he appeared.

"_Chuck_?" Dean whispered in complete confusion, definitely sure that he had now lost his entire brain.

Chuck looked winded albeit slight nauseas and it seemed to take him a minute to orientate himself.

Dean wasn't sure what was weirder, Chuck suddenly appearing in the middle of this or the fact that both Michael and Lucifer had frozen, their eyes wide with fear as they both stared at the smaller man.

It wasn't long before Dean got the answer.

"_Father_?" they whimpered.


	20. Chapter 19

**The Power of Two: **

_"Father?" they whimpered._

Dean's eyes widened and he sucked in a breath. Father? Did... did that mean that Chuck was actually _The_ God? How was that even possible? But of course, nothing ever seemed impossible anymore. And right now, he couldn't believe that he was thinking this in this moment, but he was sick of it. He shook himself, forcing himself to concentrate because right now, something even bigger and beyond him was going to happen.

"Y-you two..." Chuck... or God stammered out. "**You two**!" he repeated, his gaze darting between Michael and Lucifer.

"Father..." Michael started tentatively, but God's sharp look silenced him.

"No, Michael. No 'fathers', no 'daddies'. No excuses!" he growled. "I leave you two alone for a moment, just an m-minute I give you a chance to prove your responsibility, and this is what you do with it?"

"You make it out to be something that it's not." Lucifer said quietly.

"You wanted out, son. I let you fall," God told him. "I let you leave your home because that was what you wanted most."

"And you sent me deep underground."

"You did that to yourself; I created this Earth and these Vessels for the both of you, for my sons. You hated my gift very much, Lucifer. And you, Michael, didn't want to play." God looked between both of his sons. "You made your choices; this outcome was your own doing. You wanted to be responsible; you didn't want anything to do with me, Lucifer. And Michael, I sent you after your brother to bring him back home because he'd fooled around for long enough. I left you with one thing to do, Michael, bring your brother back home and you screwed that up!"

Michael averted his gaze, his hands clenched at his sides. Lucifer, on the other hand, was glaring at God.

Despite the fact that God had chosen to take Chuck—of all people—as his Vessel, that power that came from him was more than anything the eldest Winchester had ever felt. He had experienced the mojo that Castiel harbored, the might of Raphael, the anger of Lucifer, the honor of Michael. But this, what he felt coming from Chuck's body was power and might, pure and simple.

But right now, Dean didn't give a shit about how much power these jackasses had, they were wearing his brothers bodies, and Chuck's too. They were having a family squabble that could end the world, end human existence. He couldn't believe it.

"You disrespect me." God said in a low, menacing tone. His eyes the same. "I'm taking you boys home and if I hear a word from either of you, you're done." he looked pointedly at each of them in turn.

Michael's gaze still averted, Lucifer's jaw clenched.

Dean looked at them as if they were crazed, still no able to believe what was going down. He knew that this wasn't his usual MO, that he would have thought of plan for his escape, to get back to Bobby and Cas, back to the drawing board. But he didn't and he hadn't, his brother's were trapped here, taken as Vessels, both having said YES with no other choices on their plates—but they were YES's nonetheless. Plus, maybe if this situation was relatively normal, even in the Winchester-sense—which it really wasn't—maybe he would know what to do. But it wasn't, so for the first time in his life, Dean Winchester was stuck—and that was never a good thing for a Winchester.

They were silent as God glared at them, so much like a father glaring at his sons—which this actually was. Dean knew that he was starting to sound like a broken record, but really, what the hell man?

God reached out and laid a hand on either of Michael's and Lucifer's shoulder. There was that bright light, the one so bright that it looked tinted with blue. This time though, it didn't just shoot from their eyes and mouth, but enveloped the three of them, blinding Dean. He covered his head, trying not to go blind. Michael and Lucifer were screaming, but to Dean it sounded more like Nathan and Sam. God was silent.

Dean could feel the power of them, the energy of their true selves pushing on him, making his head and heart want to explode. The house around them shook and then it was over, everything going dark again. Lightening streaked through the night sky in flashes and Dean slowly uncovered his head, sliding down the wall in relief.

Nathan and Sam's bodies both collapsed to the floor, both brothers unconscious. Chuck stumbled back drunkenly; he tried to steady himself but ended up falling back on his ass anyway. He looked around wide-eyed and confused.

"W-whuh?" he noticed Nathan and Sam and then found Dean. "I have no idea how I got here," he told Dean. "All I know is that I really want a drink right now."

"You and me both, man." Dean said, his arms on his drawn up knees, thumping his head back against the wall. "You and me both."

* * *

><p>"I don't remember any of that." Sam admitted, mad at himself that he'd failed.<p>

"Yeah, well, you would have been weirded out if you did." Dean told him.

They'd dropped Chuck back at his house, still twitchy and stammering.

Dean had cleared the house; there were no Demons in sight. Sam was his usual self when he finally woke up, but Nathan was quiet and withdrawn. That was really concerning because there was still that mark over his heart. Dean had tried to check it out, but Nathan wouldn't let it happened, he wouldn't be touched. The only relieving thing that had happened was the fact that there was going to be no more Apocalypse.

"I still can't believe that Chuck was God's Vessel." Sam said, incredulous; breaking Dean from his worried thoughts.

"It would be the perfect cover." Bobby said. "Hiding in someone that we'd never expect, and in plan sight." he reasoned, his voice lacking his usual gruffness.

"Yes, very good plan." Dean muttered. "Hooray for them!"

"Don't get lippy with me, boy!" Bobby snapped.

Dean was silent, his gaze trained on his beer bottle, picking at the edge of the label.

"Look," Sam said, trying to defuse the start of an argument. "The Devil is gone, that means that there isn't going to be an Apocalypse; you shouldn't be fighting."

"If the Devil's gone, then that thing on Nathan should be too." Dean said, looking up. "Lucifer said that he owned Nathan's soul, Sam. That mark is still on Nathan, what do you suppose that means? Hmm?" he raised his brows.

Sam stared back at him. "Well, then we're just going to have to find a way to get rid of it, aren't we then? Business as usual."

"Business as usual." Dean muttered tiredly, lacking his usual determination.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know that that was very anti-climactic and whatnot, but I did it anyway and it was the way that I wanted to do it. The thing about Chuck is that it's not really said if he was God's Vessel or not in the show and they haven't really wrapped that up in the show. I myself think that he is God's Vessel; his drinking and his 'phone' activities are just what he got into when he decided to hideout on Earth.<strong>


	21. Chapter 20

**The Power of Two: **

Nathan sat in the bed, in the corner of the wall and head board. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around them. His eyes were wide open and the light were on, the shades up to let in as much sunlight as possible inside of the room.

He couldn't stand the dark, not after what he went through for a whole month. Unlike Sam, he remembered everything, his time with the Devil, and when Michael took over his body. It wasn't as traumatizing as what Dean made it out to be; what happened between Michael, Lucifer and God was unexpected and weird, yeah, but it was better than what they had all thought was really going to happen.

It was over, the Devil was gone. But then why was the Sigil still over his heart, why was it still there? Did this mean that Lucifer still owned his soul?

Nathan let out a shuddering breath; it still felt as if he had a soul, but the things that Lucifer made him do, made him tell... This was rougher than anything that he had ever gone through; worse than his back, worse than finding out that Bobby wasn't his biological father and worse than when his very first serious girlfriend cheated, and left him for another man. It felt like he betrayed his brothers and his father, even Castiel. Lucifer had found out everything about the Winchesters and Bobby that he did, and all the plans that they had discussed to try and stop the Apocalypse, even his time spent with Castiel.

All of it.

And despite the fact that Lucifer was no longer on Earth, that didn't mean that he forgot any of it. He knew everything and he could just as easily come back to Earth and use it to his advantage. The only good thing was that Lucifer wouldn't be able to use Sam as a Vessel again unless Sam said YES again. The same went with Michael.

Other than the mental damage that was done, he was fine physically. He couldn't feel the Sigil that Lucifer imprinted into his skin—it was only in his mind. But mind was enough for him.

Nathan sucked in a breath and whimpered quietly as there was a gust of wind from an unknown source and Castiel was suddenly there. It wasn't as if he was afraid of Cas, Cas was his friend. It was just that every little noise, every little movement out the corner of his eyes, ever little gust of wind scared him so much. He knew that it was stupid, that it was useless of being frightened of everything, but he couldn't help it, couldn't stop the fact: He was frightened.

"I apologize for frightening you." Castiel spoke.

Cas had apparently lost most of his power in the month that Nathan was absent, but he seemingly got in back when God, Lucifer and Michael went back to Heaven. What Nathan didn't understand though, was why Cas hadn't gone along with them—back to his family. But right now, he didn't have the energy to think about anything or one.

"It's okay." Nathan said quietly.

"You are unwell." Castiel noted.

Nathan's lips twitched ever so slightly. "Mentally." he mumbled.

Cas was silent as he cocked his head slightly to the side, his blue gaze penetrating—Nathan would have said 'soul' but he still wasn't sure about that whole situation.

Nathan looked back at him, his gaze not as intense or strong as it would have been and it wasn't to long before he found his eyes flickering away.

"I guess Dean sent you." Nathan guessed but Cas shook his head the slightest inch.

"I have yet to speak with your brother." Cas told him.

"Then why are you here?" he asked, worried; his spine straightening and his heart rate picking up ever so slightly.

"I am here out of concern for you." Cas said slowly, his voice rough.

"Really?" Nathan said in surprise, his legs falling flat. It wasn't an insult or anything, he knew that Castiel had developed emotions during his time down on Earth, and even seemed to have let his guard down at times when it was just the two of them, but he kinda figured that since Cas was going to go back, he really wouldn't have to care.

"I am not going back." Cas said suddenly, as if reading Nathan mind—Nathan wasn't sure if that was really possible, but he wouldn't put it past the Angel.

"You aren't."

"No." Cas stated bluntly. "Father does not wish me to come home, but instead 'keep an eye' on things here." he informed his friend.

Nathan wasn't sure what to say to that; 'I'm sorry'? He could see the hurt that flickered across Cas' eyes at the mention of his Father and knew that he was actually upset about this. But he thought that asking the Angel if he 'wanted to talk' would just get him a blank stare and Nathan didn't want to feel awkward or anything right now.

"I wish to see the markings that Lucifer left on you." Cas spoke suddenly, for once not able to take the silence. He needed something to distract him from the resentment that he was developing towards his brothers because they got to go home and he didn't. His concern for Nathan was just the thing to do that.

Nathan sucked in a breath. After Michael's takeover of his body, he couldn't stand to be touched. He could remember ever touch that Lucifer had administrated and it made him shudder and flinch away from contact. It wasn't as if Lucifer had been violent; hitting and yelling, but quite the opposite. His touch was always gentle, his voice always soft. Every time and Nathan would have preferred violence and harm—any torture really, anything besides what had really happened. But Nathan did know that if anyone could find out what this Sigil was and how to get rid of it, it was Castiel. He was the expert in this kind of thing—_he_ was the Angel.

So forcing his determination to the surface, Nathan slid himself to the edge of the bed and from the safety of his corner. He stood from the bed, the floor cold on the bare soles of his feet. Without Castiel asking, he unzipped his sweater and threw it onto the bed behind him before slipping his long-sleeve off over his head too. He felt totally exposed without the warmth of his heavy sweater, but forced the shiver of fear that wanted to go through him away. If he hated anything at all in life, it was being seen or acting weak in front of others.

Nathan took a deep breath as he felt Cas's gaze fall to his chest, his gaze piercing as they found the Sigil that was a part of his skin, nearly like a birth mark.

Cas didn't say anything, but instead he bowed his head for a moment. Nathan took that as a sign that he didn't knew what it was, but before he could let out a defeated breath something happened. The rectangle of sunlight from the window that was on the hardwood floor, seemed to grow bright and bigger, stopping only when it met Castiel.

When it reached him, Cas tipped his head back up, the sunbeam seemingly sparkling, causing Cas's usual pasty-looking skin to look beautiful. Nathan couldn't seem to blink and it took him a second to realize that Cas was reaching towards him, moving him to the side. Nathan felt a warm chill travel down his spine when Cas placed either of his hands on the Sigil that was on his chest and the one that was on his back.

"Brace yourself." Castiel whispered, his voice seemingly sounding in Nathan's skull.


	22. Chapter 21

**The Power of Two:**

_"Brace yourself." Castiel whispered, his voice seemingly sounding in Nathan's skull._

Yeah, so Castiel's warning didn't help Nathan at all. He was mid breath when he felt it, so much pain. He'd thought that because an Angel of the Lord was doing it, that it wouldn't hurt. Boy, was he the wrongest he had ever been in his entire life about anything.

He couldn't move.

Castiel's touch was light, but he still managed to hold Nathan still. And it was the touch that was confusing to Nathan because he knew that he could easily slip out of his hold, but when he tried—in order to get away from the pain—he was unable. And did he mention the pain? Because he was screaming or he really wanted to scream. His mouth was open and his breath was leaving him, but he couldn't scream. Not out loud at least. His head was so loud right now, his scream blood curdling. But no one could hear except him.

Nathan was kind of glad for that fact though, that no one could hear him. Despite the fact that he wished that he could hear it outside of his head because it would give him that little smidgen of relief. And right now, he needed and wanted all the relief that he could.

It was like it was inside of his heart, and his _soul_. He could feel this pain in his soul and it was horrible. Nathan wished that he could pass out, if he could just black out then it would be fine and he'd be able to take it. But he couldn't, he tried but something wasn't allowing him. It was so painful that he couldn't pass out, and that just wasn't fair.

It wasn't as if he were dead, hell, at this second, in this moment he kinda wished that he was—if only to stop this pain.

His sight was screwed as well, like all he could see was this intense light and it wasn't the sun either.

Did he mention the thing about his soul? Because it seriously felt as if Castiel was in there tearing away the formation of the Sigil that had been imprinted itself there.

Nathan wasn't sure how long it had lasted, probably only minutes but it felt longer than that. It felt like hours and days and months because even when it finally stopped it took him awhile to actually notice it. It hurt so much that even when Cas was finished, it still felt as if felt as if he were in Nathan's soul.

Nathan had never felt this before in his life and he would have fallen to the floor if Castiel hadn't caught him and manoeuvred him into the bed. Nathan was unable to move, his body and soul in shock at being touched that way. He curled into a ball; that being all the movement he could stand at the moment. It hurt to breathe, his heart beat painfully in his chest, and he couldn't even blink without it hurting extremely.

Through it all though, he felt Castiel place his two fingers at the center of his forehead, and felt a warmth start to spread throughout his core. He'd never felt anything like this in his entire life, this warmth. It was like the warm sun, on a summer's day, but was inside of him.

Castiel took his fingers away and Nathan felt a breeze as he disappeared. He couldn't really think at the moment whether or not he'd see Cas again because the warmth stayed.

It soothed his frayed soul and soon he found his eye lids drooping.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Dean asked when Castiel suddenly appeared in front of him, too tired to even bother jerking in surprise.<p>

"I've taken care of it." Cas told him simply.

"It's taken care of?" Dean repeated.

"Yes." Cas jerked his head.

"And what does that mean exactly?" Dean raised his brows.

"The Sigil that Lucifer had placed on Nathan's soul is now vanquished; he no longer has any hold on your brother." Cas clarified.

Dean let out a breath and it seriously felt as if the weight of the world had finally been lifted from his tired shoulders. There was no more Apocalypse riding on the Winchester family, no threat of the Devil roaming around and now Nathan was free as well; with his soul no less. In that second, Dean actually felt like crying. This almost felt like freedom; there wasn't a sense of pressure or unwillingness. Maybe now he'd get more than four hours of sleep at a time.

But with this realization came the fact that without the Apocalypse and the Devil, Cas had no reason or rhyme to stay. Dean was surprised with the feelings that that dredged up; it felt like Cas had been with them forever, he was on their Free Will team after all. Dean even thought of him as a friend, as much as the Angel was awkward and clueless about Earth's customs.

"What about you then?" Dean asked. "Are you going back to heaven or whatever?"

"Father wishes for me to stay here on Earth and fix any of the damage that Lucifer had caused." Castiel spoke; his face completely blank and his voice void any sort of tone, his eyes frozen.

But Dean knew better, knew that Cas felt hurt that he wasn't at home like his brothers were. He got it, understood what Cas felt.

"He'll come around." Dean told the Angel quietly.

Both he and Cas had a thing with what could only be considered 'dick-head' dads.

Castiel stared at him for a moment, silent as his gaze pierced Dean's. "I will be around, if you need anything all you need do is call my name."

Before Dean could say anything more, Cas vanished and Dean could feel the cool breeze in his short locks.

* * *

><p>"Nathan?" Dean called as he poked his head in Nathan's room's open doorway but found it empty, the sheets on the bed messed.<p>

"Here." Nathan spoke up quietly right behind Dean.

This time Dean did jump, if just a little and he gripped the door frame for a moment with his head bowed. He turned to Nathan his expression blank.

Nathan raised his brows as he zipped up his sweater, stashing his hands in the pockets. "You talk to Cas?"

Dean nodded, his eyes glued to Nathan. "Yeah, he said that he was going to stick around."

"He told me the same thing."

They stared at each other in silence.

"How're you feeling?" Dean finally asked.

Nathan chewed the inside of his cheek and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, I guess. Cas fixed me and made me all warm and fuzzy inside." He said that last part with a twitch of a grin.

Dean raised his brows at that. "Let me see."

Nathan opened his mouth argue but the look Dean sent his silenced any protest. He gritted his teeth and jerked his hands from his pockets; he did the same with his zipper before he tugged his long sleeve up, revealing his clear chest.

"See." he moved from side to side, showing that it wasn't just the angle that Dean was looking at him from. "Happy?" he let his shirt drop back down.

"Oh, so joyous." Dean told him sarcastically.

"Nice," Nathan drawled back with a roll of his eyes. "So what's the plan?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Business as usual."

"Business as usual, are you serious?"

Dean's look said exactly what he was feeling and Nathan sighed.

"Business as usual it is."

"You'll get used to it..." Dean told him, clapping him on the shoulder as he passed him, stomping down the stairs. "Eventually!"

Nathan glowered at the empty air around him, no wonder his father had insisted that he live a normal instead of getting into Hunting.

_f—_


End file.
